CloTi Fluff an' Other Stuff
by ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie
Summary: Various oneshots inspired by multiple sources. Chapter 9: He longs to call her his and for him to be hers, but it wasn't meant to be. Rude's POV.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

Hello! ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie here! I read somewhere on FFnet that everyone starts a drabble folder at some point in their fanfiction career. I didn't believe it when I heard it, but here I am, starting one.

This particular drabble folder consists of various stories that were inspired by music, movies, plays, whatever. Perhaps even other fics. Proper credit is given at the start of each one and, as much as I wish I did, I don't own anything except my interpretations of the lyrics or whatever. I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its spin-offs, either.

And let me be clear when I say 'inspired.' These stories are not necessarily songfics. They may be a derivative of just one line, or I might use the whole song. You see, I have a vivid imagination and these ideas just pop into my head while I'm listening to various songs. Each chapter has its own rating and genres, Teen and Romance/Drama are just general categories I gave to the whole thing.

As the title of the folder implies, most of them will be Cloud/Tifa centered, but there are a few that escape this pairing. Hence the 'and Other Stuff' in the title.


	2. I'm Not Alone

**I'm Not Alone…**

**Rated**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Supernatural  
**Inspired By**: The Phantom of the Opera (the title track, not the movie/play/book as a whole)  
**Artist**: Andrew Lloyd Webber  
**Summary**: Tifa Lockhart was a lonely college student contemplating suicide, until the day came when _he_ visited her and saved her… and himself in the process. Tifa's POV.  
**A/N**: I got the idea for this while constantly listening to this track in Widows Movie Maker, making a video to it. It didn't come out to badly either. I was thinking of getting a YouTube account so I could post what I've done, but I don't know… Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! This is my first time writing a POV story, so any advice or criticism is more than welcome! Oh, and imagine Red is like a real house cat. Meow!

* * *

I kept my eyes to the pavement as usual. I slowly made my way out of the Science Building after my introductory psychology class. Yet another class I was failing. I doubt I'll be able to stay in school with these grades. My dad'd be so disappointed. It sucks that he died when I was a teenager, but look on the bright side; I got his responsibility lecture so much growing up that I remember it word-for-word now. I glanced down at the test I was gripping in my right hand. A forty-three. That's great! If the highest was fifty.

It was out of a hundred.

I wander into my dumpy, one-room apartment and throw my backpack on the floor. I kick my pet cat off the couch and drop down. Taking one last look at my test, I crumple it up and throw it towards the trash. I feel the tears coming and let them flow. I don't see a point in stopping them anymore. I don't honestly see the point in stopping there, either. I stand up and make my way to the kitchen and dig in a drawer where I find the paring knife I never used. I hold it to my wrist and whisper a small prayer. Before I can split the flesh, my cat, Red, walks over and rubs up against my leg. I feel another burst of tears coming and drop to the floor, the knife clattering beside me. Red jumps and runs off. He's never been the smartest creature, but he knows well enough to be afraid of small, sharp objects. He pokes his head around the counter when he doesn't hear anything else but my constant sobs. Finally, I give up, throw the knife in the sink and get ready for bed. I crash into my pillows, regretting every choice I ever made in my sad life.

***

"_Hello?"_

I opened eyes and was immediately blinded by a white light. I squinted, trying to find the embodiment of the voice. My eyes adjust to the pallid glow, but there's nothing to see. It's just… white. That's it. I realize my guest is probably waiting, and, unable to find them, I call out, "Hello?" Okay. Not the most genius thing to say, but whatever.

"_You… can hear me?"_

I concentrate on the voice; I can't tell if it's male or female, just that it sounded excited. Well, as excited as a history professor can sound, anyway. I shrug and say to my blank surroundings, "Sure. Where are you?"

"_I'm not sure. Where are you?"_

"You know, I'm not sure either."

A low chuckle sounds around me, _"You're a very interesting girl."_

I let out a laugh, and then jump in surprise. It had been so long since I laughed. "Why do you think that?"

"_I have to go for now. I'll see you again tomorrow."_

"No! Wait! Don't go!" I cry, but it's too late. My new friend is gone. I sit up and look at my surroundings, half expecting my vision to be filled with white. I blink the sleep out of my eyes and can't help the disappointment in my heart when all I see is the dilapidated walls of my apartment. I roll out of bed and make my way to my ice-cold shower.

***

"Tifa?"

"Huh?" I look over at the girl sitting across from me, "I'm sorry, Aerith. I know you're trying to help me, but I just can't concentrate."

"Well, there's your problem. You just need to focus a little more," my tutor gave me a bright, ear-to-ear grin.

"That's just the thing. I don't know how."

"Well, you just need to find a way to-" her cell phone started ringing with some god-awful jingle. She checked to see who her caller was, "Oh, hang on. I gotta answer this."

"I'll be here," I mumbled. She ran off and I stared at my textbook. The words started blurring as I felt my face make contact with them.

***

"_I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait to talk to you again."_

I rub my eyes. Apparently, I was still tired in my dreams, "It's okay. I'm just waiting for my tutor to come back. She had to take a call."

"_I see. Anyway, I just wanted to talk. You're the first person who could actually hear me, so I'm pretty excited."_

"How come?"

"_It gets lonely here. The others are very demanding of me since I'm the youngest."_

"I don't get it, but whatever."

I heard that laugh echo around me. I guess I was funny? I thought I could hear a smile when it asked, _"What's your name?"_

"Tifa. What's yours?"

"_I am… I have no name. Call me what you want."_

"Well, since there isn't anything but white here, how about 'Heaven'?"

"_Sounds feminine. Try again."_

"So, you're a guy?"

"_You can't tell!?"_

"Not really, no." What was it, _he_, getting so upset about? "Okay, fine. How about 'Light'?"

"_Too… anime."_

"You said I could call you what I wanted!"

"_Within reason."_

"Fine! Let's see… What else is white…? I know! Clouds! I'll call you 'Cloud,' okay?"

"_I…guess its okay… It'll work, anyway."_

"Okay, Cloud! Nice to meet you!"

"_And you as well, Tifa."_

"Okay, um, how old are you?"

"_Age is not a relative issue."_

"Yeesh. I was just trying to get to know you better. I'm twenty, by the way."

"_I don't have an age."_

"But you said you were younger than the 'others'?"

"_I… It's hard to explain. I am just… the youngest. I am the newest one to this place."_

"Huh?"

"_I told you it was hard to explain. I arrived the most recently, so I am the youngest."_

I shake my head and change the subject, "What do you look like?"

"_Hm? I… I'm not sure. There aren't any reflective surfaces here."_

"Where is 'here'?"

A gasp sounded around me. When he spoke, he sounded almost… frightened. _"He's coming. I have to go. If he catches me here, my punishment will be… No! Wait! I didn't-!"_

Now I was curious, "Cloud?" No response. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and opened my eyes. Bright green stared back. I yawned, "Aerith… Sorry…"

"Well, it's no wonder why you can't get good grades." Somehow, she managed to drop that bomb with a smile plastered to her face. "I'm sorry, Tifa. I have to go. We'll finish this later, okay?"

I nodded numbly, "Sure."

She gave me another of her mind-bogglingly large smiles and grabbed her bag before skipping off.

I just groaned and dropped my head back to my book, _'I wonder if Cloud's okay…'_

***

That night, I crawled into bed, hoping I'd see my friend again. Well, not see, so much as hear. I felt Red curl up in his regular spot by my feet and his snoring started almost immediately. I lay back and tried to get comfortable. I closed my eyes, and though it seemed like only a second had passed, I opened my eyes to the glare of my clock. It read 4:37. I felt a sigh escape my lips and rolled onto my back, scaring Red in the process. I laid there without moving for awhile. I blinked and groaned at the white light suddenly surrounding me.

"_Sorry I took so long."_

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"_More or less. My punishment was a weak one. I think Perfection must be getting a little soft."_

"Perfection?"

"_He's in charge here."_

"Oh. Does he have an appearance?"

"_Sure. Everyone does. Why?"_

"Can't you ask someone else what you look like?"

"_I… suppose I could. I never thought about it. But I have a better idea. Hang on a second."_

"Okay…" I waited, "Cloud?" He didn't reply. I sat down in the middle of the white and laid back. I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. I fell asleep, which I thought was weird, since I was already sleeping.

***

I woke up and looked around. Saturday. No classes today. I got up and wandered out to the kitchenette in the corner of the living room and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I added the milk and grabbed a spoon on my way to the couch. I sat down and started munching my fruity-marshmallow mix. I felt a headache coming just before my vision got fuzzy and I fell over onto the next cushion, vaguely aware of my bowl crashing to the floor.

***

I opened my eyes to the white, except… It wasn't white this time. I was standing in the middle of a dumpy little village with a couple of houses that looked to be in worse shape than my apartment. I could see a castle in the distance; a real, dark, Dracula-like castle featuring turrets and stained-glass windows. It seemed to be calling to me somehow, so I wandered through the buildings towards it for a minute until I came to a center square looking place with some wooden contraption built in the middle. I had no idea what it was, so I continued on. As I was starting to leave, a voice called out from behind me, "Tifa?"

I knew that voice. It was Cloud's. A little different; clearer, maybe. He sounded much more masculine now, more raspy. But it was definitely him. I turned around, "Cloud?"

"Since you called me that, I'll assume we're both right."

"Where are you?"

"Right here."

I looked up to the top of the wooden structure to see a young man with messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his outfit. He was donned in a full vampire-like suit; complete with the tailcoat, frilly white collar and black-on-the-outside-and-red-on-the-inside cape. He gave me a quick once-over and raised an eyebrow. I looked down at my oversized t-shirt and stopped laughing. His face showed a smile as he leapt off the top of the structure and landed nimbly beside me. I gave a whistle, "How high is that… thing?"

"You mean the water well?"

"If that's what it you call it. They look a little different in Midgar."

He gave a sigh, "Midgar. The world's prison."

"What do you mean?"

"Shin-Ra keeps the people of the world locked away within those oversized walls."

I crossed my arms, "Shin-Ra is protecting the people from the world."

"Is that what they tell you?"

"Yeah. The world was polluted years ago by our ancestors, making the air toxic to our health. Why?"

"Shin-Ra sends very few of their trusted employees outside those walls. There are a few settlements set up throughout the world where these people research and warp the natural way of life. This is one such settlement. They're getting ready to send out another round of researchers as we speak."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed, "The world is perfectly inhabitable. Shin-Ra only wants for the world to be theirs. So they tell lies and, without proof, the people would rather go by their word and live comfortably, rather than face a very possible, and very gruesome, death."

"How do you know that?"

He held his hand towards me, "Come here."

"What?"

"Take my hand."

I hesitantly reached out and placed my hand in his, and his fingers closed around mine. He pulled me close, wrapping his free hand around my waist. I felt a small rush of fear that was quickly replaced by excitement. I couldn't help but ask, "Is this the part where you steal me away and kill me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I read a book once, where this girl fell in love with this guy, but he turned out to be a vampire who just wanted her blood."

He leaned closer and smiled, "Was that a roundabout way of telling me that you've fallen in love with me?"

I felt a flutter in my heart, "D-don't flatter yourself."

With one of his hands still grasping mine somewhere between us, he turned his head, tucking his chin beside mine and whispered in my ear, "Hold on."

Before I could react, I felt us leave the ground. His cloak fluttered around us, and I threw my available hand around his neck to avoid falling. Ironic, really. I had tried to take my own life just a few days ago, and now I was clinging to a stranger in clown clothes for my life. The ground returned under my feet and I released my breath and opened my eyes, staring right into his.

He smiled again, "Where were we?"

"I…"

"Oh, right. Shin-Ra's monopolous control of the planet."

I breathed a sigh of relief as he let go of me and stepped back. He turned and sat down. His actions scared me so much; I hadn't even taken the chance to realize where he'd taken me. I looked to my right to find he'd just taken me to the top of the water well. I looked down at where he was sitting with his feet slung over the side. I sat down next to him. "So, you were saying?"

"I was once a normal human, living in Midgar with my family. I decided to sneak out of the city and explore the world myself. Shin-Ra caught me, and I've been trapped here ever since."

"How?"

"My physical body is locked away in the basement of that building," he pointed towards the base of the mountains, at a large house standing there. It was easily the largest building there, except the castle. "I don't know what they did to me. I just remember falling asleep, and then waking up here, in this form."

"What about the 'others'?"

"They underwent similar fates. They, too, are locked away in that building."

"So, if I go there, I could help you?"

"No."

"No?"

"I won't allow you to suffer a fate like this. Shin-Ra would love to get a female specimen, I'm sure."

"You won't 'allow' me? Since when do you tell me what to do?"

"I'm sorry. But, you're my friend. My sole link to the real world. If you were to join us here, we'd all be stuck without a hope of ever reaching our families."

"You want me to find your families?"

"Would you mind?"

"What's your family like?"

He grimaced and placed his hands on his temples, "I… can't remember… How could I forget my family?"

I wasn't sure how to react to that, so I opted for, "Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know…" He looked back up at me, "What is your family like?"

I waved a hand casually, "My family's gone. My mom died when I was twelve, and my dad when I was eighteen. Since then, I've been on my own."

"I'm sorry."

I gave him what I think was a small smile, "Don't worry. I'm okay."

I caught the sight of bright blue gazing at me through his mess of bangs, "You didn't seem like it two days ago."

"You saw that?"

"It was hard to miss."

"Were you watching me? I mean, that happened before we started talking, so… were you watching me before that?"

He gave me a good-natured smirk, "You got me."

"Why?"

"I was curious."

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Here I am, stuck in this world, longing to be seen; and then I find you, a girl with no hope to live, wanting to disappear."

"Huh… I guess that makes sense…"

"I wasn't stalking you or anything," he paused, as if listening for something. "I have to go. I'll see you again soon," he smiled, "Have a nice day."

"Hang on! I…" It was useless. I was back on my couch, looking left and right. I sighed and made a snap decision. I grabbed my backpack and pulled my books out and threw them on the floor. I ran into my room, got dressed, and started throwing a few changes of clothes and all my saved-up gil inside. Then I ran into the kitchen and grabbed every last cereal bar I had and threw those in as well. I grabbed Red and pushed him inside his carrier and grabbed his food and threw that into my pack, too. I slung my bag over my shoulder and picked up Red's carrier and headed for the door. Before I could, though, my phone rang. I walked over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Tifa?" It was a girl's voice.

"Um, who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's me, Aerith."

"Oh, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, Tifa, but I have to cancel out study sessions. Something came up and I'll be leaving the sector for awhile. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I have something to do, too. I would have called you, but I couldn't find your number."

"Oh, okay. That's good. I hated feeling like I was letting you down."

"You're not, I promise."

"Alright… Well, I have to go. See you some other time."

"'Bye." I set the phone back into the cradle and sighed. I picked up the cat carrier and finally got out the door.

***

I made my way down to the loading docks I'd located on one of my many self-loathing walks. And, as I thought, I found a group of Shin-Ra employees getting ready to leave. I located a bunch of supply crates on the side and tried to see if I could find a way to get closer without being seen. I was watching the patterns of the guards when I saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye. I ran out and grabbed Aerith's hand and pulled her out of the sight of one of the soldiers. I pulled her back to my hiding place behind some broken pallets and turned to face her. I hissed in the silence, "Leaving the sector, huh?"

She gave me an innocent smile, "I didn't lie."

I clapped my Red-less hand over her mouth, "Shh…!"

She lowered her voice, "Sorry…!"

"C'mon…! Let's climb in one of those crates… Then we're talking!"

She gave me a silly salute, smiling all the while, "Yes, Ma'am!"

She waited patiently beside me, clutching a backpack of her own, letting me take the lead. The guard standing beside the crates turned to talk to another one and I glanced at Aerith, "C'mon! Now's our chance!" I slipped out from behind the busted wood and ran for the crates, Aerith right behind me. I pried the first one open and climbed in, set down Red and turned to help my partner-in-crime inside. Once she was in, I pulled the lid back over us and sat down.

She whispered in the dark, "We made it! Now we-"

"Shh! Quiet!" I hissed in the dark, "I get the feeling these crates aren't soundproof."

"Gotcha!"

We waited in silence. God! If I'd known how long it took for Shin-Ra to pack up and leave…! I blinked and sat back, trying to get comfortable among whatever it was that we sitting on. I felt a yawn and closed my eyes.

***

I wasn't in any mood for this, "What is it, Cloud?"

He crossed his arms, "I told you not to come…!"

I looked around at the illusion of my apartment, "I don't care! I want to see the world! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Then it's just coincidence that the caravan that you snuck onto of is headed straight to Nibelheim?"

"Where the hell is Nibelheim?"

"It's the settlement where my body is; the place where I took you this morning."

"Oh. Well, someone was pretty vague on the details."

"You're blaming me?"

"Yep."

"You're so irresponsible! Why can't you just leave well enough alone!?"

"Why can't you just accept some help!?"

"You're my friend!" He glanced at the floor, "My… only friend…"

I felt a twinge of guilt in my chest, "Cloud…" I reached out to touch his shoulder.

He looked back up at me through his bangs, "Please, Tifa. Go back."

"Cloud… I can't. I don't have anything there. You saw it yourself. I'd rather live in seclusion with one friend than live in Midgar without anyone at all."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"But… I haven't told you about the pain…"

"Pain?"

"The pain of the experiments. Sometimes, one of us will disappear for an unknown period of time… When we come back… the pain is terrible. It hurts so much. And then… we have abilities we can't even fathom. But… they're not worth the pain."

"So… your… abilities… Are they good?"

"That's subject to opinion."

"Huh?"

"I have to go. I'll see you later."

"Cloud! This is getting old!" I shout to the fading building. I woke up to find Aerith zonked out against the side of the crate. Suddenly, I felt sick as the whole thing shook around us and she didn't even stir. I sighed and leaned back, hoping this wouldn't be too difficult.

***

"_You sure you'll be okay?"_

"_Yeah! I'll be fine! It's just a matter of getting out…"_

"_I'll talk to the others. Maybe they can help!"_

"_How?"_

"_If we pool our powers together, I'm sure we could do something… Beginning just woke up, so he's pretty antsy to try out his new abilities… on some Shin-Ra freaks."_

"_I see… How's everyone else?"_

"_Same old. Messenger's been helping Beginning get back on track, Perfection's been occupied with Corruption, and, well, I'm bored."_

"_Haha! That sounds just like you!"_

"_And… Demon's waiting on you two. Better make it quick."_

***

When I woke up, it seemed like hours had passed. The crate was no longer moving, so I assumed we stopped. I looked around, wondering where Cloud had been the whole time I was asleep.

"_You can get out. The coast is clear."_

I jumped at the sound of Cloud's voice, "I'm not sleeping… Why can I hear you?"

"_We're all working together to talk to you… We all want freedom."_

"Oh. I guess I should wake Aerith, then, huh?" I didn't hear anything else after that. I crawled across the crate and prodded my pink-clad companion in the ribs.

She jumped awake, screaming, "Wah! I'm awake! Don't hurt me!"

I release a sigh. "Aerith. It's me. C'mon, let's go."

"Where?"

"Out of this crate."

"What if there's someone out there?"

"There isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Can you hear anything?"

"Well, no, but…"

"C'mon. Do you have any practice in combat?"

"No…"

"I've had martial arts training, so you be in charge of Red."

"Red?"

"My cat."

"I guessed as much… I was more curious about the name…"

"Not important. Let's move." I push the top of the crate open, silently thankful it didn't tip at all during our trip. I looked through the room, some sort of garage, and hop out. I turned around to take the backpacks and Red from Aerith, and then help her out. She landed somewhat less gracefully than I did and then picked up her pack and Red; who'd been amazingly quiet throughout our trip. I picked up my bag and pulled it over my shoulders and inhale a deep breath before taking a step into the semi-darkness.

A voice sound from around me, _"Wrong way. Go left."_ It wasn't Cloud. It was deep, masculine and stoic. I guess one of the 'others' were taking action.

Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Who are you?"

Aerith gave me a strange look, "Tifa? Is someone there?"

I looked down the hall I'd been heading towards, "No, I guess not…" I turned and started down the hall to my left. "C'mon… this way…" I waved my hand over my shoulder and started walking without turning to see if Aerith was following me. I kept walking, hoping Cloud and the others would tell me when to turn.

As I turned towards the large stairwell, I caught a glimpse of the water well Cloud had shown me through the window. I cocked my head, realizing we were inside the building with Cloud's body. I felt a jolt of excitement and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time. I turned and ran to my left and through the door, Aerith fighting to keep up. I ran into the large room and looked out the window. I searched the horizon for the castle. I couldn't help the disappointment when I couldn't find it. Aerith ran up behind me, panting, "Tifa! What in Minerva's name are you doing?"

I kept my focus to the mountains, "Nothing… I thought I saw something, that's all…"

"Well, next time you 'see something,' let me know, okay?"

"Oh, right… I'm sorry…" I tore my gaze away from the window, wondering what happened to the castle.

I started towards the door out of the room when a voice, neither Cloud's nor the stoic one that had greeted me, sounded in my head, _"When you get to the stairs, keep going straight. You'll see a bedroom to your right. Just go in there, alright?"_ I gave a little nod, once again forgetting that I was only hearing things. I turned to explain to Aerith, but I found that she, too, was heading straight without question. I raised an eyebrow, but she didn't see it as we headed over to the bedroom. We walked inside and started looking around.

Aerith piped up while flipping through a book, "What d'you suppose we're looking for?"

I looked up, "I have no idea…"

Aerith grinned all of a sudden, "In here!" She ran to the connecting room and stood in front of a bookshelf. She ran her hand along the spines, absent-mindedly looking for something. "Ah-ha!" she pulled back on a particular volume and the shelf slid back, revealing a staircase spiraling downward. She turned to me and grinned.

I was pretty sure my skepticism showed, "H-how did you know about that?"

"You'll see soon enough," she replied, smile never dimming.

"If you say so…" I figured I wasn't in any position to question her spontaneous actions. After all, I was hearing voices of comatose guys, right?

"Fighters first," Aerith gestured to the rickety stairwell that appeared oddly well-maintained. I shrugged and started down the steps, deciding that now wasn't the time to tell her that my training wasn't anything more than a few classes in varying forms of martial arts. Given how deep the stairwell was, I crept down with my back to the wall. I've never really been scared of heights, but the rickety stairs combined with the darkness is just a freaky combination. I got to the bottom and screamed when something swept past my face. I looked towards it. A bat. I watched it cautiously and finished my descent.

I looked around, "Now what?" I shuddered; the earthen hallways creepy in their own right. The bats and spider webs added to the effect.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask that guy?" Aerith pointed straight ahead.

I followed her finger to find… a mess. Suddenly, I believed everything Cloud had said about Shin-Ra's experiments. The guy had a tattered red cloak, two black and red bat wings jutting out of his back, one eye glowing yellow, the other too dark to see. His hair was long and black, some weird red… something… tangled within. His face was pale with patches of grey piercing through his natural skin. His pants were torn at the sides by black spikes protruding from his hips. He wore golden guards on his left arm and on his legs, shielding from his feet all the way up to his knees. I dropped into a ready stance, thinking that this wasn't going to be much of a fight. My doubts were confirmed when he pulled out a large, three-barreled gun and pointed it at me. I gulped and thought an apology, _'I'm sorry, Cloud… I couldn't help you…'_

"Wait!" Aerith ran forward, jumping in front of me and spreading her arms wide, "Are you… Demon?"

He cocked his only eyebrow at her and lowered his weapon, speaking with a distorted, gravelly voice, "Is that what the Somnusi call me?"

"Somnusi?"

"Those who slumber. Their name is derived from the Latin word for 'sleep.'"

I looked at him, "If your name isn't Demon, then what is it?"

His yellow and, apparently, red eyes shifted to me, "You may call me Chaos. Or Vincent. Either way."

"Which do you prefer?"

"Chaos is the name Shin-Ra gave me. Vincent is my birth name. I don't believe either name to be acceptable. Call me what you will."

"Alright. Vincent it is. I'm Tifa." I held my hand out in a friendly greeting, waiting for him to take it.

His eyes narrowed, "Help me."

I pulled my hand back in alarm, "Huh?"

"Shin-Ra controls me with this god-forsaken collar." He pulled down the top of his cloak to reveal a dangerous looking device attached to his neck with a tight metal band.

Aerith's eyes widened, "Is that… a bomb?"

Vincent nodded, "Set to detonate with the press of a button… or so they say. I'm not exactly in the mood to find out."

I took a step forward, "We'll help you if you help us."

"Fair enough. What do you want?"

"We are, at least I am, anyway, here to save the… What did you call them? Somnusi?"

"I see. I would do so anyway. They alone help me remain myself with their powers."

"So, how do I get that thing off you?"

"There is a code you must enter. I assume it was recorded within the nothi workbooks. There is a field protecting their laboratory from me. If I should pass through, the device will detonate."

"What are… nothi?"

"Nothi. Another Latin word. It is the plural form of 'nothus,' which means 'bastard.'"

"Oh… Sorry I asked. Does the device have name that would make it easier to find?"

"If you bring the books out here, I can help. Just see if you can avoid the cameras." He pointed up to the small machine keeping a silent vigil on the doorway to the lab.

I nodded and crept past to find a stack of books on the table just inside. I peeked in them and they looked like they were written out by hand, so I grabbed them and went back out to where Aerith waited in the hall with our new friend. I handed him the books and he tossed through them, as if he knew exactly what book he needed. He stopped on a black one and flipped it open. He paused and ran a finger down the page. He held the book towards me and bent to the ground. He pulled his hair over his shoulder with his free hand, exposing the keypad on the device. I gulped and walked over to him, took the book after he pointed out the code, and propped it on his back so I could have easy access between the pad and the log. _'This can't be that hard…! Let's see… 75W39KLE81RVX6Q370…'_ I heard a faint click,_ 'That should do it!'_ The collar loosened and fell off his neck. He reached up and caught it before it touched the ground, just in case it was still active. He set it on the floor gently and walked over to the door he'd first come out of. He paused, waved Aerith and I over by him and drew his gun. He pointed it at the camera and fired, blasting the little thing to a thousand pieces.

"Come…" he mumbled, turning back to the door and opening it. We walked inside and I couldn't help giving a little cry. Five coffins lay throughout the room, each with a heavy lid hiding their contents. Connected to each one was a container of minty-green liquid that flowed under the lids. They reminded me of an I.V. that I'd seen on hospital TV shows.

I walked over to one and rested a hand on top, "Are they inside of these?"

"Yes."

"How do we wake them up?"

Vincent didn't say a word as he moved over to where eight switches sat on the wall. He wrapped his long fingers around the first switch and pulled it down slowly. He moved to the second and repeated his action. He skipped over the third and fourth and lowered the fifth and sixth with the same measured rate. He moved past the seventh and finished by lowering the eighth. He turned to face the coffins and watched as the lids opened by a mechanical release. I jumped as the one beside me started sliding open. A cool fog from a cold sleep inducer misted out of them. As the haze cleared, I made out spiky blond hair lying within. I heard a scream behind me and turned to see Aerith run over to the one opposite Cloud's and throw her arms around the now-sitting inhabitant, a man with messy black hair slicked back in a choppy mane. His eyes widened when she connected and fell back into coffin. She cried a name over and over, "Zack! Zack! Zack!"

Zack looked at her, "Aerith…?" He looked really tired, but his eyes showed an inner strength.

"Zack!" she screamed again, this time pressing her lips to his. Since he was still lying on his back, I couldn't really see what happened behind the high edge of the cherry casing.

"Unn…" I looked over to see another man sitting up, this one also having long black hair; only his was neatly kept and slicked back behind his ears. The man in the coffin beside his, this one with reddish-brown hair, also sat up, a fire burning in his eyes. Long silver hair came up from the next one; he'd apparently been laid on his stomach for reasons I couldn't even imagine. He pushed himself up, every motion looking pained and slow. All of them were wearing a uniform-like get-up consisting of a long, leather jacket in varying colors with shoulder pads on top and black pants with knee-high boots. I turned to look at Cloud's peaceful-looking face and ran a hand along his jawbone. His eyes snapped open and he looked around, not fully comprehending what was happening.

I smiled, "Cloud…"

He forced himself to sit, grimacing all the while, "Tifa…? How can I thank you…?"

I sat on the edge of his confinement, "You don't have to. I'm just a friend helping a friend."

"Tifa… You know I can't accept that…" his shoulders stiffened and his eyes closed in pain.

I touched his arm, "Are you alright?"

He turned to me, a faint smile adorning his lips, "You try to sleep for god knows how long and wake up with a body that's much heavier than what you're used to and let's see how you fare."

"Huh?"

He fixed the collar of his dusty-blue jacket, "Never mind. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, wait. I just thought of the perfect way to repay you."

"Cloud, you don't have to do anything…"

"Yes, I do," he said. I felt his fingers close on my wrist and pull, forcing me closer. He caught me with his other hand and I sucked in a breath just before his lips closed on mine. My eyes closed as I felt his hand move from my wrist to my hip. Behind the darkness of my eyelids, I felt my way up his arm to run my hand through his hair. He pulled back after a moment, his breathing heavy, "That takes more air then it looks…"

I opened my eyes to stare at him, hand still caught in his blond locks, "Wha…?"

His gave me a little smile, "I've always cared about you, Tifa. Ever since I first started watching you…"

My mind was swirling with questions, but the only one I could manage was, "Why me?"

He looked at me curiously, "Why not you?"

"That's not a real answer."

"Alright… Because you could hear me. You spoke to me like I was normal, never questioning the fact that I was interrupting your dreams. You made me feel welcome, feel normal."

"Cloud…" I struggled to find another question, "When you asked if I'd fallen in love with you, were you… already…?"

"In love with you?" his chin dipped into a nod, "Yes."

"Cloud…" I turned away, trying to fight his brilliant gaze, when I saw Aerith and Zack in a similar position. I smiled a little, "I guess I wasn't the only one you guys were talking to, huh?"

"Your friend seems to have given Remembrance the change he needed."

"Remembrance?"

"His name. Much like he's Perfection," he nodded his head towards the silver-haired man who now stood beside the other two, "He's Messenger," the man with slick black hair, "And he's Beginning," the one with reddish-brown hair.

"If they have names, why don't you?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I do… I just hate it."

"What is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"I… My name is Corruption."

I didn't get it, "Corruption?"

"Yeah…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Filth, squalor, putrefaction, foulness, pollution, contamination… How would you like it if your name represented such atrocities?"

"I suppose…"

"Come on, let's go."

I nodded, "Right."

He turned to Perfection, "Shall we?"

Perfection nodded, "Very well. Beginning? Messenger?" They nodded and closed their eyes, the former touching his brow in concentration. After a moment, a single wing spread from each of the three men's backs. Zack jumped up as Messenger flew behind him and picked him up; Vincent flew on his leathery wings and grabbed the collar of Cloud's coat. Perfection nodded to Beginning and flew to his right, grabbed Aerith, who was still clutching Red, around the waist with one hand before flying over and grabbed me with the other. I couldn't help the squeal of surprise that escaped my lips when I felt myself leave the ground. Beginning looked to the ceiling and crossed his arms over his head, bands of flame spreading when he snapped his arms outward. The blaze shot towards the earthen ceiling and blew a hole straight through. He launched another fireball to make the opening larger before flying up into it. Messenger followed, still holding Zack, Vincent went next, Cloud hanging numbly by his collar. Our eyes met for a moment and he flashed me a grin just before disappearing into the gap. I felt the air rush around me as Perfection followed suit, pulling Aerith and I up with him. My head was spinning with disorientation as the black-clothed man dragged us out. I felt myself lose consciousness as the world blurred around me.

***

I woke up to find myself sitting under a tree, Nibelheim far in the distance. I looked up at the six men, Perfection in black, Messenger in grey, Beginning in red, Zack in dark purple, Cloud in blue and Vincent in his red cloak. I looked to my side to find Aerith had also passed out and was still unconscious. I chuckled to myself when I noticed Cloud was almost a head shorter than the others. I stood up and all of them turned to face me. I smiled shyly, "So… Now what?"

Aerith stirred and Zack knelt down next to her, "Hey, you awake?"

She looked at him with big green eyes, "Mm… Yeah…"

Messenger stepped forward, "We are in your debt as it stands. We will not take up much more of your time."

I felt panic rush to my heart, "Wait! You don't have to! I-I mean…"

Cloud shot me a secret smile and sat down across from me, "I think what she means is that we don't really know much about surviving. There is still much we have to learn…"

Beginning snorted, "Hmph. We've been observing humans for generations. We know all we need to."

Messenger took a step forward, "Seeing and doing are two different things, Beginning. I don't know about the rest of you, but I even had trouble breathing at first."

Aerith gave a little pout, "I think you guys need new names. Tifa already took the liberty of renaming Corruption over there, and Remembrance is Zack now… I think you three should get some nicer names."

Perfection raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Think of it as a step towards a new life."

Beginning rolled his eyes, "You mean a life period."

"Whatever. Let's see… Well, Beginning is obvious. Your new name is Genesis."

"Why is that so obvious?"

"Genesis is the first book of the Catholic Bible. It literally translates as 'beginning,' or 'the origin of.'"

Genesis sighed and spoke with thick sarcasm, "Fine. So, I'm Genesis. I'm so happy."

"Okay. Messenger… The angels are God's messengers… So, how about Angel?"

"I think not."

"Then what about Angelo?"

"Enh…"

I looked up, "How about Angeal?"

Aerith turned to face me, "Where'd that come from?"

"I heard it on TV once. I think it's a cool name… and it still sounds kind of like 'angel'…"

He stroked his stubble-covered chin, "Angeal, eh? I think I could get to like that…"

Aerith turned to the final one, "I have the perfect name in mind for you."

Perfection didn't even appear fazed, "I shudder to ask."

"Sephiroth!"

"Where did that come from?"

"It's Jewish. The Sephiroth, or Sephirot, are the ten steps to God's Divine Plan. Ten is also the number of divine perfection."

"I see."

"That's all you're gonna say?"

"Do I need to say more?"

"Well… Do you like it?"

"It is… acceptable."

She looked at Zack, "Is he always like that?"

He laughed, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Hey…" everyone looked at Cloud as he spoke, "Remem- Sorry. Zack. How did you get that name?"

He grinned, "Aerith picked it for me!"

The blond turned to the brunette, "Dare I ask?"

She giggled, "It's not that bad. When I couldn't find anything with religious roots, I cross-referenced 'remembrance' with a list of baby names. 'Zachary' came up meaning 'God has remembered.' I thought it fit. And 'Zack' was just easier to say than 'Zachary.'"

"Oh."

I leaned over to Cloud and whispered, "I bet you're regretting turning down 'heaven' with all this religious stuff flying around."

He smiled, "Not at all. At least I know I'm different."

"Hey… What happened to the castle? The one in Nibelheim?"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah…"

"That… was our home. That's where we lived up until now. It existed only in our world."

"Huh?"

"It was only on our plane of existence. Now that we're here, I hope never to see it again."

I gave him a smile, "Makes sense."

He smiled, "I'm glad you understand." He leaned a little closer and I felt myself blush before feeling his chapped lips overcome my own. He pulled back and grinned like a little kid.

Desperate to escape my embarrassment, I looked around at my new friends and repeated my original question, "So… Now what?"

* * *

Sorry…! That was kind of long for a oneshot… I hope you enjoyed it and, please, leave a review! Like I said in the beginning, this is my first time writing first-person, so any advice or comments you have to offer is appreciated! Thanks for bearing with my incredibly long story… I have a thought for a sequel, but I don't know… What do you think?

Ohh... and all my info on the Sephirot came from thesaurus(dot)com. I am not Jewish, and if it's wrong, please feel free to correct me and I will change it. Thanks!

Again, I'm always open to criticism, constructive or otherwise! -OCV


	3. Rubies and Aquamarines

**Rubies and Aquamarines**

**Rated**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Friendship  
**Inspired By**: Ocean Gypsy  
**Artist**: Renaissance  
**Summary**: Tifa lived alone on an island, under the dictation of a long foretold destiny. She waits patiently for the day the second verse will come, and is frightened into seclusion when it finally does.  
**A/N**: I recommend turning on the song 'Ocean Gypsy' when it makes an appearance. Whether it's the Renaissance version or the one by Blackmore's Night, it shouldn't matter… Personally, I imagined her to sound more like Blackmore's Night. But to each their own.

* * *

Tifa sat atop the spire of stone, silently watching the ensuing conflict. She watched the flames fly back and forth between the two combatants. The ship closer to the east, to the rising sun, fired yet another volley of flame and thunder, something she'd learned to be called Materia, towards its opponent. She yawned, knowing the men aboard those vessels would do little to satisfy her destiny. She stood on the round pillar and turned towards the ocean. She leapt off and felt the natural sensation of her legs melding together and the scales grow upon her flesh. She pointed her hands in front of her to break the fall and reveled in the feeling of the cool water around her. She splashed her tail and found a small rock to settle on. She clambered on and curled up to sleep through the day, as she had always been more comfortable during the night. She faded to unconsciousness and dreamt of the days her first verse had taken to pass.

***

She had awoken on the first day just as she would any other. The sun was setting on the horizon, sending tendrils of flame through the skies. She sat on the shores, watching the tide ebb and flow. She saw the faint light in the distance signaling the approach of a ship. She took a deep breath and started to sing her song without lyrics. She sang into the night, calling the vessel, no, the men on board, closer. The ship anchored off the coast, and a much smaller boat propelled by oars came ashore. She had only been expecting one man. Six men had come ashore, all of them fighting for her. She didn't know how to handle six men on her own, nor did she fathom that her virginity might be what 'They tried to take' in the first verse. She lay on the shores; long after the song had worn off, crying to herself. The time continued to pass, the men continuing night after night as the spell returned. When day came, they forgot all about the previous nights and tried to lure her home with them. Unknowing of her ancestry, they promised her various forms jewelry and perfumes. She refused at every turn, wanting only for them to depart, to leave her alone. She hid in her underwater caverns and waited for them to leave. She knew her song would only last for a year, and if she could hold out long enough, then eventually they'd leave. And true enough, they did. She'd rejoiced for days on end when she spied their ship sailing away into the distance.

***

She jumped awake, shielding her eyes to the still-bright sun. She sat up, slowly let her tail drop into the water and slid in. She swam back to the shore, wondering why she'd been awoken so abruptly. She arrived at her destination to find a lone man sprawled out on the beach; his coat torn, his body battered. She crawled onto the sands and let her tail shift back into legs, thankful that her tattered black shorts and white top remained on her body even after her transformation. She continued crawling until she reached his side. Somewhat uncomfortably, she extended a hand and touched his shoulder. When he didn't stir, she pushed on his side, flipping him onto his back. He barely moved, so she pressed an ear to his chest to see if he was breathing. She couldn't hear anything so she assumed his lungs were full of water. After all, he'd been out floating for who-knew-how-long before washing ashore. She pressed her palms to his chest, hoping that would be enough to resuscitate him. Much to her odd feeling of pleasure, he started coughing and turned his head to the side and spit up water. She jumped to her feet and did a little dance at her victory. The man finished his coughing fit and turned to face her. She froze under his brilliant blue gaze, the smile fading from her face. He sat up slowly, "Did you save me?"

Her smile returned, even if it was much smaller, and she nodded, "I did. Who are you?"

"My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife," he turned to face the sea, "My ship…"

She sat down next to him, "Your ship?"

He nodded, "My father owns a trade company. I was captain of the Fenrir… the finest ship under his charter."

She stared blankly, having no idea what he was talking about, "Did people die?"

He turned to her, "My whole crew is probably…"

"How many people is that?"

He shook his head, unable to recall the exact amount, "Well over two hundred. I don't know how I'm going to be able to tell my father."

"I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault." He seemed to realize that a strange girl was out on an island alone so he asked, "Who are you? Do you… live here?"

She gave a little giggle and nodded, "I am Tifa. This is my home. My family used to live here, too, but they…"

"I'm sorry."

She smiled and waved a hand in front of her, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault," she laughed, mocking him.

He managed a smile, "So… Tifa… Do you have anything to eat here?"

"There's plenty of fruit growing inland. Follow me!" she stood up, dusting the sand off of her knees as she went.

"Can't we have fish?"

She stared at him in shock, "You can't eat fish! They're living creatures, too! Why don't you just eat your own arm!?"

He snorted, "I might if I don't eat something soon…"

She glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head. "This way…" she waved an arm, beckoning him to follow. She made her way across the beaches and up into the smooth stone path of the inner island, Cloud close behind. She walked between two pillars of sheer rock and into a small garden-like area with various trees growing within. She walked over to one and picked a strange looking azure-colored fruit off of one and held it towards him.

He took it cautiously, "Is it safe?"

She laughed, "Of course! How do you think I survive?"

"If you're sure…" he looked at it once more before sinking his teeth into it. He chewed the watery fruit for a moment, "It's… not bad…"

"Of course it isn't. It's one of my favorites."

"Is it now?"

She nodded vigorously, "Mm-hm!" She plucked another one and bit into it happily. She sucked the water out of it before swallowing the mushy substance, "C'mon. Let's go back down to the shore."

He shrugged and followed her as she walked back down, "Hey… How long have you been out here?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… Many nights."

"Months? Years?"

"I suppose. I lived here with my mother and father before the Hunt began."

"The Hunt?"

She nodded, much more solemnly this time, and said, "People came… And killed my family… Friends… Everyone…"

"How did you survive?"

"She… sacrificed herself…"

"Your mother?"

She shook her head, "No… Her name was Shera… She was like a big sister to me… She saved me… but…"

He looked away, "I'm sorry… Wait. What did you say her name was?"

"Shera… Why?"

"That's my mother's name. I wonder if there's a connection?"

"No… Can't be…"

"I see." He let out a yawn.

"You sleep at night, don't you? Go. There are caverns near the garden that are safe to sleep in."

"You sure? What about you?"

"I have always slept during the day. I just woke up before I found you."

"Really?"

She nodded and sat down on the sand without uttering another word. She heard him walk away behind her and fell back in the sand, waiting for him to leave completely. She looked in the direction he went and saw no trace of him. She stood up and made walked into the ebbing waves. She sank down under the tide and let her legs shift into a scaly tail once again. She ran her hands up her arms and felt the scales as they protruded through her skin, then moved them to her sides, feeling the scales there as well. Finally, she touched the thin strip of aqua scales on her cheeks. She shook her head and swam off towards her favorite rock, where she did all her thinking. She reached it and climbed on, still in mermaid form, and lay back, _'This can't be…! He can't be…! I-I've waited so long for the second verse, but now? With him?"_ She sat still, pondering her destiny until the sun began to rise and she fell asleep.

***

She woke up the next night and swam back to shore, changing back to her human form just before leaving the water just in case. She raised her head to find him sitting beside a small fire on the beach. A little surprised to find him awake, she asked, "What are you doing up?"

"I decided there wasn't much a point in wandering around an island alone. At least, since I have the option. Besides, I don't normally go to sleep the second the sun sets…"

"Oh…" she looked at fire, "You didn't… hurt any fish, did you?"

"No… After the way you reacted yesterday, I was afraid to touch them."

She sat down next to him, "Good."

"So… What do you normally do here?"

"I think. I wander. I dance. I sing."

"You sing?"

"Mm-hm."

"Would you mind… singing a song for me?"

She looked at him, "Why?"

"My mother used to sing to me… to calm me down when I was away from the sea for too long." He shook his head, "I love the sea. My father wanted me to learn numbers and negotiating so I could take over when he died, but I loved the sea too much. I insisted on travelling, captaining one his ships." He laughed, "I tend to go a little crazy when I'm away from the sea."

She laughed, "Me, too."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I got sick once, before The Hunt, and had to stay inland, inside the caves. My mother almost killed herself because of me."

He laughed, "You sound like me!"

"Do I?"

"Yeah…" He looked at the horizon, "How often do ships come this way?"

"Are you homesick?"

"I suppose."

"About once every forty moons or so."

"Seriously?"

"Sorry."

"I guess you're stuck with me for a while."

"I guess so."

***

She woke up to find herself curled up against his side, the ebbing waves tickling their bare feet. She sat up, dipped her fingertips in the salty water and flicked it in his face, calling out, "Hello-oo! Wake u-up!"

He groaned, "Go away…"

"No. I think you've slept long enough, mister!" She curled her fingers in and out for second, and then pressed them into his middle, tickling him without mercy.

He grabbed at her hands in an attempt to stop her, "Hey! Quit that! I'm up! I'm up!"

She pulled her hands back and crossed her arms over her chest, "It's about time."

"How long has it been?"

"The sun's been set for almost an hour already."

"No, I meant since I washed up here?"

"…About thirty moons."

"A month already?"

"I guess so. Will you be leaving if a ship comes near?"

"If I can get its attention, probably."

She averted her gaze, "Oh…"

He looked at her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Tifa? What's wrong?"

"I… I'd miss you… Do you have to go?"

"I don't belong here, Tifa…"

"But… We've become such good friends!"

"You could come with me…"

"I can't… I don't want to leave. I don't want you to leave!"

"Tifa…"

"I know… I'm selfish. But I don't care! I want you to stay!"

"Tifa, I don't want to leave you, either…" he pulled her into a tight hug, "It's strange… I was actually doing things before, yet my life felt so empty… Now that I'm here, doing nothing, I've never felt more complete…"

She felt him run a hand over her soft hair, "Cloud… I…" A thought occurred to her, one that could make him stay with her, "You want to hear me sing?"

"What brought that up?"

"You asked me to sing for you when we first met, but I never did. I-I want to now."

He looked at her, "I'd love to hear you sing."

"Come here," she pulled out of his grip and moved up the beach a little, settling back against a rock and tucking her feet under her. He walked over and sat down next to her, shifting so he was lying down with his head in her lap. She looked at him for a moment and he just shrugged. She shook her head with a small smile and began to sing,

"Tried to take it all away  
Learn her freedom just inside a day  
And find her soul  
To find their fears allayed

Tried to make her love their own  
They took her love, they left her there  
They gave her nothing back  
That she would want to own

Gold and silver rings and stones  
Dances slowly off the moon  
No one else can know  
She stands alone

Sleeping dreams will reach for her  
She cannot say the words they need  
She knows she's alone  
And she is free…

Ocean gypsy of the moon  
The sun has made a thousand nights  
For you to hold  
Ocean gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars  
Have turned to gold, turned to gold

Then she met a hollow soul  
And was consoled  
She was the moon and he, the sun, was gold

Eyes were blinded with his light  
The sun she gave  
Reflected back the night  
The moon was waning almost out of sight

Softly ocean gypsy calls  
Silence holds the stars awhile  
They smile sadly  
For her where she falls

Just the time before the dawn  
The sea is hushed  
The ocean calls her  
Day has taken her and now she's gone…

Ocean gypsy of the moon  
The sun has made a thousand nights  
For you to hold  
Ocean gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars  
Have turned to gold, turned to gold

No one noticed when she died  
Ocean gypsy shackled to the tide  
The ebbing waves were turning  
Spreading wide

Something gone within her eyes  
Her fingers, lifeless, stroke the sand  
Her battered soul was lost  
She was abandoned

Silken threads like wings still shine  
Winds take pleasure, still make patterns  
In her lovely hair  
So dark and fine

Stands on high beneath the seas  
Cries no more  
Her tears have dried  
Oceans weep for her the ocean sighs…

Ocean gypsy of the moon  
The sun has made a thousand nights  
For you to hold  
Ocean gypsy where are you?  
The shadows followed by the stars  
Have turned to gold, turned to gold…"

He looked at her, "Tifa… How do you know this song…?"

'_Why wasn't he affected?_' She narrowed her saddened eyes and turned away from him, "How do you?"

"This song is the one my mother would sing to me… She said it was about a young woman searching for her future…"

"This song… It is my destiny… The first verse has come and gone… The second… is in progress."

"Wha-?"

She turned to look at him, "You are the 'sun'…"

"What?"

"I… It fits, doesn't it? 'Then she met a hollow soul'…? You said yourself that you felt empty inside before your arrival here."

"Well, yeah, but… Wait!" he sat up, "Wait a second! Doesn't she die in the last verse?"

Her eyes fell to the sands and she ran a hand through it absent-mindedly, "Yes. There is no saying when and where these events will happen, just that they will. I could be a withered old woman before the third verse comes to pass."

He snorted, "That destiny rubbish is a crock of shit."

She turned to face him, "And why do you say that?"

"The future can't be told… It has to happen!"

"Then would you care to explain how every foretold destiny has come to pass?"

"I don't know… Maybe you're making it happen…!"

"I knew it… You don't understand… You can't understand!"

"Make me understand. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"You know the first verse. They tried to take my love…"

His anger slowly dissipated into concern, "What do you mean?"

"They… attacked me… night after night… week after week… Their… hunger drove them… My song drove them…"

"What…?"

"They… forced themselves on me… Every night… They threw me between themselves… Taking turns… And then _you_… you have the nerve to say that I made that happen…!"

"Tifa… I'm sorry… I-I didn't know…"

"No, you didn't! You have no right to judge me or my people!"

"I'm sorry…" he stood up and faced the starlight horizon, "The next ship that comes by, I'll make sure I get on…"

"Cloud… I don't blame you for what happened, you know. It's just… I can't forget."

"I'll leave you alone, Tifa. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not. In fact, you might be doing the opposite…" She stood up and walked behind him, sliding her small hands around his waist.

She felt him stiffen at her touch, "Tifa, don't… I won't…"

She rested her cheek on the red material on the back of his ruined coat, "You won't what?"

"I… won't be able to hold back."

She looked up at him, "What?"

Still facing the horizon he replied, "Tifa… When I'm with you I… I've never felt this way with a woman before…"

"Cloud…?"

"Tifa… I've fallen in love with you. Plain and simple, I love you."

"No!" she pushed off his back and ran towards the sea, "You can't fall in love with me! I… It can't happen that way!"

He turned and ran after her, "Tifa…!"

She dived into the tide and disappeared beneath the waves, letting her tail come forth once more. She swam through the ocean, back to her favorite rock. She climbed on and sat still, thinking, _'I've met a hollow soul… I… told him my past… I guess that could be my 'light…' I did feel better when I was with him…I'm the moon and he's the sun…? Maybe it's a reference to our sleeping habits? I walk at night, he during the day… I suppose that means the first part has come to pass… The second… 'Eyes were blinded with his light…' If he's supposed to be the 'sun,' it could be referring to that… 'The sun she gave reflected back the night…?' Maybe it's supposed to be 'son…?''_ she shook her head, _'No. Maybe it means… '…Reflected back the night…' Perhaps it has something to do with his gradual change in sleeping habits… He _has_ been staying awake a little longer each night… By now, he's been staying up the whole night with me… But, that theory just counteracts with the next line! 'The moon was waning almost out of sight…' Ohh…'_ She fell back on the rock with a groan, _'This is so confusing…! Maybe I should go back…But he said he loved me… He… can't… I can't… No. If I say it, then nothing will matter.'_

***

She swam back to shore and changed back to her human form just before stepping out of the waves. Cloud sat on the beach beside his fire, waiting. He stood up when she came into view. He glanced around uncomfortably, "Um, Tifa? About earlier…"

She waved a hand in front of her face, "Don't worry. It… it's okay."

"So… Where does that leave us?"

"Huh?"

"Do you reciprocate?"

"I… can't."

Confusion spread in his cerulean gaze, "Why?"

"Because… If I allow myself to love, I'll die."

"What?"

"I… want to show you something. Wait here." She walked passed him towards the center of the small island. She broke into a run as she reached the solid rock of the inland. She ran out of his sight and leapt of the edge, pointing her hands before her to break her fall into the waters below. She crashed under the blue, moonlit tide, shifted her form, and swam around the edge of the island, doing her best to ignore the currents. She swam up t the shore and poked her head out of the ebbing waves. She watched Cloud for a minute, as watched the direction she'd run in the first place. She whistled to catch his attention and he turned around sharply. He smiled when he saw her, hair matted around her face and eyes glowing with a shade of scarlet he'd never seen before.

He waved his hand, beckoning her ashore, "Tifa! There you are!"

She shook her head, "Cloud… Forget everything you ever knew about me. Please."

"Tifa? I don't understand…?"

She reached her hands up and pushed her hair back, revealing the scales on her hands and face. She swam a little closer, bringing her naked, scaled shoulders into his view as well, "Cloud… Don't you see? I-I'm not…"

He said nothing, instead slowly he made his way closer to her, one hand extended in a peaceful gesture. He walked into the water, getting his boots soaked, and bent down a little ways away from her, "Tifa… You're… a mermaid?"

"The last mermaid."

"So… The Hunt was…?"

She nodded solemnly, "You humans were afraid of us. You killed us without reason."

"So… Your friend… Shera? Was she also…?"

She brought a hand up to touch the ruby embedded beneath her collarbone, "Yes. She was a member of the Aquamarine Clan."

"Aqua… marine?"

She nodded, "There are, or were, twelve clans, all named after twelve birthstones. Each member's eyes are the color of the stone they're named after."

"So what clan are you from?"

She had to hand it to him. He was remaining quite composed given what she just showed him. She looked him in the eye, "I am of the Ruby Clan."

"So what do you do when all the ships go missing out in this region?"

Wanting desperately to get angry at him, she couldn't deny his accusations. She looked away, "We… we sing. Human men fall under the spell and come for us. When… when the spell fades, they go back to their lives with no clue as to happened."

"Why? Why do you do it?"

"To stay alive. There are no men born to mermaids, so… in order to keep our people alive… we… we call them."

Why didn't I go crazy when I heard you sing?"

"I-I don't know. I… I've never seen that happen before…"

"Is it possible that I might have a mermaid for a mother?"

"No… Like I said… Men cannot be born to a mermaid… What gave you that idea, anyway?"

"Your friend Shera's a mermaid, my mother's name is Shera, I didn't fall under your 'spell,' my mother's eyes are a clear, bright blue… the shade of an aquamarine… It was worth asking, right?"

She shook her head back and forth, tears beginning to fall, "Stop it!"

He looked at her incredulously, "Stop what?"

"Stop… being so calm! Don't you get it!? I'm not human! I'm not normal! I'm not… worthy of your love…"

"Tifa," he reached out and took her chin in his hand, "That's not your decision to make. I'll decide if I think your worthy for my love, and you know what? I decided long ago that I couldn't have any woman other than you, tail and all."

"Cloud… I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because… If I admit that I love a human, my immortality will fade, leaving me without life…"

"That's what you meant… But, you just said _if_ you admit-!"

"No!" she slapped a hand over his mouth, "You can't say it either!"

"Wait. Immortality?"

"Yes. I'm over two hundred years old…"

"And you spent all that time out here? Alone?"

"I wasn't alone for most of it. Not until the Hunt ended twenty-eight years ago."

"Twenty-eight years of being alone… Hold on a minute! Twenty-eight years? That… that's how long it's been since my father brought my mother home to Junon…"

"Shera… sacrificed herself to save me… She was the last casualty of the Hunt…"

"Did you actually see her…?"

She shook her head, "No…"

"So… It _is_ possible…"

"I… suppose…" a smile crossed her face, "I'm not alone! I thought I was the last one!"

They sat in silence for a moment, until Cloud dared to voice his thoughts, "So… Tifa? Does this mean you'll…"

"Hm?"

"Will you… come home with me?"

"Cloud… I…" she averted her gaze, thinking it through. Finally she turned back to him, "Yes! I will!"

He moved forward, kneeling in the cold waters, to embrace her. "Tifa…" he pulled her scaly, naked form against him, "I… know my mother will be glad to see you…!"

She nestled her face in his neck, letting her body shift back to her human form. She took a deep breath, "Cloud… I love you, too."

At the feel of her clothes forming again, "He pulled back slightly to look at her, "Tifa… What about…?"

"I was blind. Shera once told me… It's better to love and die than to live forever… Which, for our people, can be taken quite literally."

"You know what?" he buried his face in her hair, "She told me the same thing."

***

"Cloud! Look! A ship!"

He ran down to the shores, "What? Seriously?"

Tifa pointed frantically at the horizon, "Yes! You see!?"

"But… It's too far out… It'll never see us…"

"Can you fight?"

"What?"

"Can you fight? Or rather, would you fight for me?"

"Of course I would… But why?"

"Watch and learn." She took a step forward and let out a loud, high-pitched wail. Cloud watched her, listening to her song without words. The sound was pleasing and relaxing, yet very… irritating at the same time. He looked back up to see the ship slowly turn and steer towards their island. He raised his eyebrows in amazement. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Tifa, who smiled and said, "Now… we wait."

"So… Tifa? Care to fill me in on why I'm gonna be fighting?"

"Well… depending on how many men heard the song, they're gonna be fighting to get to me when night falls. I'll need you to help them stay back."

"Tifa…"

***

Cloud stood on the deck, glad to have wooden planking beneath his feet once again. He glanced to his side to see Tifa standing there, looking at everything on the ship. The blond turned to face the dark-haired man in front of him, "Captain Valentine, thank you for stopping to help me."

He gave a short nod, "You're father is… worried about you. Not to mention your mother."

"I hope you can accept my sincerest apologies for making you deal with my mother. I know how difficult she gets when something makes her worry."

Tifa laughed, "That sounds just like Shera!"

The captain glanced at her, "You know Mrs. Strife?"

Cloud gave a quick nod, "I'm sorry… Tifa, this is Vincent, Captain of the Death Penalty. Vincent, sorry, Captain Valentine, this is Tifa. We met in Mideel and she decided to come to Junon."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, "And you granted her passage without as much as a coin?"

The blond chuckled, "I guess I should make myself a little more clear." He stepped behind Tifa and placed his hands on her shoulders, "When we reach Junon, I plan to make Tifa my bride."

She turned to face him, "Cloud! I…."

He smiled, "You don't like that?"

"I…"

Vincent narrowed his eyes slightly, "Enough. I will take us back to Junon, then." He turned and headed up to where the helm awaited.

Tifa turned and watched as her home of two hundred years disappeared into the distance. She smiled when she felt Cloud rest a hand on her shoulder. She glanced upwards, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun, thinking, _''Day has taken her and now she's gone…' I suppose it did come true…'_

* * *

Okay! That's entry number two! A little on the long side again… *groans* Sorry, everyone… I really should just stop writing oneshots… I'll probably end up doing a sequel to this one, too. I never did get around to the third verse, did I? Oh, well. That'll come… eventually. I have a poll on my profile page, asking readers which story you'd like me to update or start… Please let me know which ones you'd like to see! Your input does matter to me! Thanks!

Oh… and don't forget to review! Let me know what you think! -OCV


	4. Why?

**Why?**

**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Inspired By**: Hand of Sorrow  
**Artist**: Within Temptation  
**Summary**: He was a heartless assassin, doing what he was told, when he was told. She was a priestess following the word of God without question. Emotions meant nothing to him. Her own needs meant nothing to her. Until the day came when he was ordered to kill the High Priest.  
**A/N**: Okay… This might be a little confusing. Each transition marks a change in POV, but the lines show scene changes, while the asterisks just show the switch between perspectives.

* * *

He sat in the dark room, the single candle on the table his only source of light. He bent over on his moth-eaten cot to rest his forearms on his knees. A knock sounded on the door and he stood to remove the bolts. The figure outside was cloaked in a dark robe, the hood hiding their face from view. The man sighed and grunted, "The target?"

* * *

She descended the steps with a cautious grace, letting her long white robe brush the floor behind her. She passed through the halls until she came to an elaborate room with two rows of eight pillars on either side. She walked straight ahead, between the columns, towards the lone man kneeling beneath the gargantuan statue at the head of the room. She came to a stop and bowed to the stone figure before stepping up to the man and setting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise, having been oblivious to her bare footsteps. She smiled, "Why don't I tend to the final blessing? You look tired."

He returned her smile, "I appreciate the offer, but, really, Tifa. I'm not that old."

"Old? Certainly not. Frail… Father, please, go to sleep. I can tend to the prayers."

He gave a sigh, "Tifa. It is the High Priest's sacred duty to perform the night's final blessing."

"Father, after your death, I will become High Priestess and I will have to perform the rite no matter what. You are frail, and ill. You need to rest. The planet will not mind if the High Priest's heir carries out the ritual to preserve the health of the Priest."

"Death will come for me when it does. I'll not deny it. The planet has chosen a time and a day for its children to gather in the Lifestream."

"But, Father! What if your time is not for another few months?"

"My dear… My time is coming… I can feel it in my bones."

"Please… Don't argue. Let me perform the ceremony and go rest."

"Oh… Very well. I never could deny you anything."

She smiled, "Thank you, Father."

* * *

He stepped lightly through the grass like a barely-there shadow. He pushed the edges of the brush away with the back of his hand, the other reaching for the red hilt resting on his back. He took a brief moment to study the tall, pristine building. His shimmering blue eyes darted back and forth, taking in every detail; every window, every door, every statue, every plant and, most importantly, every person. He caught sight of a young woman move past through one of the windows, features lit by the many torches mounted on the walls. He followed her with his eyes, unsure as to why he was. He dropped down off the ledge and moved towards the windows, making his way to his target.

* * *

Tifa held a long, thin matchstick up to one of the candles to light it, then moved to light two more wicks. She knelt before the statue where her father had knelt moments ago, performing the final blessing. A moment later she set her stick down inside the small dish of water to extinguish it. She brought her head up, still facing the statue, and spoke, "The planet told me you would come."

She received no reply, so she dusted of her knees and stood, turning to face the doorway. She cocked her head at the sight of a young man with tousled hair, loose black clothing, and an oversized sword resting on his lower back. His most peculiar feature was his eyes. The brilliant shade of blue glowed in the darkened temple. She could barely make out his silhouette, yet she had no trouble finding his eyes.

She spoke again, "Have you come to kill me?"

"No."

She allowed the surprise to show on her face. She hadn't been expecting him to speak. She tried again, "Then who?"

He was silent and still, his blue flames burning in the dark.

"An assassin who wears not a mask… I can't say I've heard of this before."

"I've no need to hide. Those who see my face do not live to speak of it."

"So you are going to kill me." It was a statement, not a question.

His chin dipped ever so slightly into a nod.

She stepped lightly down the stairs of the altar, "The planet has chosen a time and a place for all its children. I will not resist."

"…Folly."

"Hm?"

"…What fool does not deny death?"

"You call me a fool? Why?"

"The planet cares nothing for its inhabitants."

"Why do you say that?"

"Why do you think it does?"

"Can you explain the miracles of life? Of nature?"

"…"

"I thought as much. Why do you not trust the planet? Has something happened in your past for which you blame it?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"If the planet did care, it wouldn't allow for misfortunes on its 'children,' would it?"

"Of course."

He simply snorted in reply.

***

She cocked her head to the right, pressing a finger to her smooth lips, "Why?"

It really was a good question. He had no idea why he was talking to her still, why he hadn't killed her already and moved on. Why he was actually replying to her questions or why he felt reluctant to kill her. His hand was yelling, screaming to grab his sword, to draw it and end this woman. But something was ripping at his mind, making him hesitate. _'Why indeed…'_ he thought, fisting a hand in his pocket to relieve his tension.

***

Tifa waited in silence for his response, nudging her bare feet onto the tile. Finally, she asked again, "Why do you ask?"

He took a full three steps forward, "No all-powerful protector would allow the horrors in life to remain unpunished."

"The planet does not decide these things. The demons of the netherworld are constantly battling with the planet, to try and harm its children."

"…I guess the demons went overboard with me, huh?"

"What?"

He froze, as if listening for something, then shot forward, almost as if he'd flown. He stopped right in front of her and clapped a hand over her mouth, hissing in the darkness, "I was never here. We never spoke. Understand?"

She shook her head 'no.'

He sighed, "They will dispose of me if they find I encountered you and let you live. If we never met, then we both can live."

***

He caught the look in her eye and slowly lowered his hand from her face. She whispered into the dark, "Why do you let me live?"

"You are not my target. It would be foolish to end your life now."

"I see. I completed the rite and went directly to bed. I met with and spoke to no one."

He narrowed his eyes, judging her for honesty. Finding what he needed, he flew back in a high backflip, clearly several feet beyond what a normal man should be capable of, and landed in a crouch, darting out the door moments later.

***

She watched in awe as he touched the marble floor without a sound and ran out the only entrance to the room. She reached up and grasped her medallion with the crest of the planet, silently offering a prayer of thanks. She left the prayer chamber and went on to her bedroom to sleep.

His body impacted with the wall, leaving a visible crack in the stone. He fell to his knees, silently accepting the pain. The blunt side of a sword connected with the side of his face, leaving a small cut from where the blade scratched just below his eye. The cloaked man above him shouted, "You failed!"

The blond stood, sensing his punishment was over, and turned to the door. He paused, hand on the knob, and said, "I will not fail again."

"Good."

* * *

She knelt before the statue of the planet's representation again the following night, lighting the candles in her father's stead once more. Without so much as a sound, she lit the final two candles and extinguished her matchstick in the water dish at her knees. She dusted off her robe and stood, turning as she spoke, "You've come back. Why?"

He took a half step closer, "Didn't we establish that to be a futile question last time?"

A slow smile crept to her face as she caught his slight movement, so small a sign, yet sure enough to show he was starting to warm up to her. She nodded slightly, "I'm not sure… You left before we could be certain."

He took another step, candlelight sending shadows across his face, "…Because I didn't get enough."

"Hm? Enough of what?"

"You," he took another step.

She let out a gasp as the torches graced his face enough to show the wound on his left cheek, just below his eye. She moved down the stairs with grace, "What happened? Your face…"

He reached up, touching the bleeding cut with a gloved hand. His jaw twitched ever-so-slightly at the contact, "It was my punishment."

"Come… I can heal it for you…" She reached the bottom of the steps and moved closer to him.

He raised a hand in an effort to stop her, "No. It is my punishment to bear. I could care for it easily enough on my own…"

She stopped where she was, "I see. If you refuse to answer why, will you at least tell me who?"

"…Who?"

"Who you are. I still do not know your name."

"Is it necessary?"

"I am curious to know what you call yourself."

"I have no name."

"What?"

"I have no name. I was chosen as an infant, and I have yet to prove myself worthy of a name."

"What a dreadful life you've led… Nothing save swords and death…"

"…What is yours?"

"Tifa."

"Tifa… Soft, yet beautiful. It suits you."

"I… Thank you."

He nodded once, "Tifa…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"I see."

His head snapped up, as if listening for something, "I have to go. I have taken too long. Farewell, Tifa." He turned and shot off towards the door, footsteps as silent as the moonlight.

"Wait!" she called after him, even though she knew it was futile.

He paused at the doorway, "I'm sorry." He continued down the hall, disappearing from sight.

She waited without moving, wondering what he meant. A sickening thought crossed her mind and she ran from the prayer chamber in the direction of the bedchambers. Her bare feet padded on the floor as she ran, hiking up her robe to run faster. She slid to a halt outside her father's room and knocked, lightly at first but gained speed and strength as seconds ticked by. Unable to wait any longer, she threw the door open and pulled a candle off the wall to explore the darkened room. She made her way over to the bed to find her father sleeping peacefully.

She let a sigh of relief escape her lips and sat on the bed beside him. She ran delicate fingers along his jaw to help ease her mind. She froze, her fingertips coming in contact with a warm element. She raised her fingers to the light to find warm blood slowly dripping down to her knuckles. She watched it in horror for a full minute before moving her hand back to feel for the wound. She ran her hand along his jaw to find the rough mark of split flesh discretely hidden just beneath his ear. Denying the act, she pressed her head to his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Finding none, she let her tears unfurl and pressed her face into the soft cotton of his white nightshirt until she fell asleep.

* * *

He moved through the dilapidated building, glancing up briefly to look at the sunlight peaking through the cracks in the roof. He stopped in front of a beaten-up door and waited, not bothering to knock, and heard from within, "Enter."

He opened the door and stepped in soundlessly. He stopped in front of the cloaked man, "I told you I would not fail again."

"I was wrong to doubt you. You have done us all a great favor by ending their High Priest."

"Thank you."

He reached up and pushed back his hood, revealing mass amounts of silver hair, "I believe you have done enough to earn yourself a name. From this day forward, you shall be called Cloud Strife. Cloud as a reference to your quick and silent vapor-like appearances; Strife to represent your… sheltered… past."

"Thank you, Sephiroth. A name is the greatest gift I could hope for."

"Now, then, Cloud. I have no other tasks for you at the moment. You may have a few days of peace."

"There is never any peace in this life."

"Well spoken, Strife."

"I will begin my leave immediately. Send for me if the situation changes."

"Very well."

* * *

Tifa slowly made her way to through the temple, her tears faded and her sorrows hidden. She walked to the center hall, where the citizens of the surrounding town made their offerings, to lead the prayer in her father's stead. She stood at the front of the room, upon the raised altar, and scanned the faces before her briefly before opening her mouth to speak. Her voice filled the large room with the word of the Ancients, preaching to the townsfolk the importance of life and love. Halfway through her sermon, her eyes fell upon blond hair with brilliant blue orbs peaking through windswept bangs. She tried to ignore him, knowing he was following her every move.

An hour later, her sermon completed, she came down the steps of the altar to speak with the planet's children, to console their troubles. She paused when she came to him, her eyes narrowing in a way very unbefitting of the High Priestess. She set a hand on his shoulder, "Your troubles run deep, child. We will discuss them in depth at a later time. Remain here in the hall and I will find you when everyone else is satisfied."

He gave the ceremonious bow of the planet's children, "Thank you, Priestess."

She tried to ignore the fact that a dead-set heathen just performed their most sacred bow and moved on. She found another one of the worshippers, "Tell me what troubles you, child."

* * *

He waited on the side, fingering the small, wolf-like emblem he wore around his neck under his tunic. She approached a moment later, long white robes dragging on the pristine marble floors behind her. Pausing before him, her anger evident in her features as she spoke, "Come, child. We will speak in private." She turned on her bare heel and walked away, not bothering to make sure he was following.

Despite the fact that he'd left his black clothes behind in favor of a blue tunic and brown pants, he still felt every bit invisible. His steps were still silent even with his heavy-looking boots touching the polished floors with a steady rhythm. She stopped in front of a particular door and led him out to a back garden sort of place. She paused beside one of the massive pillars supporting the upper level and turned to face him, tears in her eyes. She spat at him, "Why? Why the High Priest? Why my father?"

He remained silent for a moment, "…Your father?"

She nodded slowly, "The High Priest was also my father… As his only child, it is my duty to take his place."

"…I assume we'll be left alone here?"

"Why else would I have taken you here?"

"I see."

"Why?"

He said nothing; did nothing. He waited for a moment, muscles flexing unnoticeably. Without warning, pounced forward, pinning her to the pillar with one arm crossed over her chest to hold her down. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as he shifted his position to place a knee against her stomach and set his hands on either side of her head. She did nothing to hide the emotions swirling through her gaze. He examined each one individually, _'Hatred, shock, fear, sadness… and… what is that…?'_

She straightened her back defiantly, "Why are you doing this?"

"…Doing what?"

"Holding me back… Isn't it enough that you killed my father?"

"I thought the planet had a predestined time for everyone?"

"Just… be silent! I will not have you… speak so…"

"Tifa."

"What?"

He said nothing, simply lowering his knee and stepping closer, tipping his chin to the side as he captured her lips in a rough kiss. Being well aware of her shoving at his shoulders, he refused to relent. He finally released her mouth and she sent him a glare with enough darkness to send the demons packing.

***

She rubbed her sleeve against her lips angrily, "What in the Ancient's sacred teachings gives you the right to do that!?"

He kept his eyes locked on hers and his hands moved to her shoulders, shoving her against the pillar slightly, "What the hell are you doing to me? I… let go of me!"

"What do you speak of? You are the one holding me down!"

"No… This… spiritual… grip you have… What sort of deity do you worship!?"

"The planet does nothing to harm its children! Whatever it is that's bothering you is of your own accord!"

"Shut up, woman! I… Tell me! What's wrong with me!?"

"Why would I know?"

"Ask your beloved planet!"

"The planet does not misuse its time on trivial issues like this!"

"Then tell me…" his hands went limp as he dropped them from her shoulders, "Why can't I leave you?"

Her reply came out breathy, "What…?"

"Why does it… hurt to be away from you?"

"I…"

"What is this… feeling?"

"I…" she turned her face away from his, "I don't know."

"You're lying. You do know. Please, tell me."

"I can't."

"…Your father isn't dead."

Her attention snapped back to his face, "What…? Don't lie! I saw him…! His heart stopped beating! He…"

"It's a very rare drug I happened to get a hold of. When it connects with the bloodstream, it makes the body appear lifeless by slowing vital organs. In truth, he's set into a very deep coma… He'll wake in a few days, but you have to get him out of here… If the others find out I didn't kill him, my head will become an ornament for the master's desk."

"Why would I be bothered with your fate?"

"Because… You know I'm telling the truth."

"Rid yourself of this life and I will help as best I can."

"Do you have any idea what that would entail?"

"No."

"To leave means death. If I were to flee, I would surely be killed."

"There is no way to avoid it?"

"If I challenge the master and win, I may do as I wish, but that would be suicide."

"If you do not, I will not bother to hide my father's life."

"If that's the case, I'll be killed and someone else will come to kill him. It's inevitable."

"I think you should leave now. Let me know what you decide."

"Fine."

"I shall take you to the exit."

"That won't be necessary." He turned to the fifteen-foot high wall of smooth stone and ran towards it, jumping when he was close. He landed on the wall and ran up it, disappearing over the top.

She watched him go, touching two fingers to her lips before heading inside, _'Why do I feel this way…? He… he all but killed my father…!'_

* * *

Cloud came back through the doors of the only home he had ever known and was greeted with a fist swinging towards his face. He leapt back nimbly, dodging the blow. A long katana crashed down beside his face, narrowly stopping at his shoulder. It twisted in the owner's hand, turning the blade towards the blond's neck. He let the irritation sound in his tone, "What now?"

Sephiroth stood over him, "You are worthless to me."

"What…?"

"Your skill thrived from your inability to show emotion. That power is gone now."

"What are you talking about…? I'm the exact same as I was years ago!"

"That's where you're wrong, boy. You've fallen in love with the High Priest's- Erm, excuse me. The High Priestess. That in itself is a complete and utter flaw."

"Don't be ridiculous! I haven't… fallen…!"

He removed his blade from the other man's neck and walked around him, "Oh… Did I strike a nerve? Is your beloved priestess waiting on you?"

"Shut up! I don't… love her!"

"So you say. But, honestly, Cloud. Do you truly feel nothing for her?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then. Kill her."

Still unmoved from his place on the floor, he looked up, "What?"

"If she truly means nothing to you, than it shouldn't be a problem killing her; now would it?"

"Fine. She will die tonight."

"No. She will die _immediately_."

"So be it."

* * *

Tifa entered her bedchamber and stifled a scream upon finding the blond-haired assassin sitting on her mattress. She composed herself briefly, "What are you doing here?"

"Cloud."

She cocked her head in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"My name. Cloud Strife."

"Oh… So you do have a name. Why did you lie?"

"I didn't. I didn't have a name until yesterday."

She remained silent for a moment, processing this information, "Why tell me?"

"I… wanted you to know my name… Before… Before you die."

"I see. So you were planning to kill me the whole time?"

"Tifa-"

"Why lie about my father? Why let me live so long? Why follow me around? Why haunt me like a shadow? Why… Why kiss me?"

"…I didn't lie; I didn't want to kill you; I _was_ waiting for an opportune moment; I wanted to be able to see you; and I…" He closed his eyes as if contemplating something, "What does love feel like?"

Her eyes widened at the forward question and she shook her head, "I wouldn't know."

"I see. Whatever it is… I think I feel it for you. I… I can't explain it." He raised his hands to study them, "I hesitated for the first time in my life. I've taken countless lives; without thought, without mercy. Yet… When I look at you, I just want to run for the hills… Get out of here, escape this life, and never look back. Except to see if you were following."

"I… Cloud… I am touched that you feel that way… That it was I who helped you to come to your senses… But, I… I cannot…"

"Tifa…" He stood, approaching her slowly, "You don't love me?"

She took an instinctive step back, "I don't know."

"Can I… help you know?"

"What…?"

He stepped closer, large sword still attached to his back, and set his hands on her upper arms. He took another step, sealing the gap between them. She watched, unable to do anything else, as his chin dipped slightly, allowing for a more comfortable approach. His lips connected with hers and her mind went blank instantly, the heat of his mouth on hers occupying her every sense. She slowly raised her hands to rest on his waist and paused, unsure of what to do next. His own hands moved from her shoulders to slip behind her back and he gave her body a little tug, fitting her form against his.

They parted slowly, eyes opening in narrow slits to look into one another's affectionate gaze. She was barely aware of the small _'click'_ sound from the door, and the footsteps following. Seconds later, a scream and a crash filled the room, tearing her attention away from Cloud to her new guest.

She looked over to find one of the temple attendants sitting on the floor where she'd fallen, one hand over her mouth in shock. She pointed a shaking finger in Cloud's direction, "L-Lady Priestess…! What…?"

Tifa moved over to sit beside the young brunette, "Aerith…"

Cloud bent down swiftly to gather the glass pieces of dishware that had until moments ago held Tifa's supper. He glanced up briefly, "I'm sorry, Tifa… I didn't know I'd… get you in trouble."

Tifa set a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Aerith… Please… You cannot say a word! Promise me this…"

"I…" the brunette looked up with wide green eyes, "I will do as you ask, Priestess. But, please… I can't…"

"Thank you, Aerith… We will discuss this later. Please leave."

"At once, Priestess."

***

Cloud held the tray holding all the pieces of broken glass towards the girl and she took it, giving a bow before leaving. Tifa stood, dusting off her robe, only to be hoisted off her feet by the blond. She looked at him in shock, "Cloud, wha-?"

He remained silent as he carefully carried her over to her bed and set her down gently. He stood in front of her, slipping his hands into his pockets awkwardly, "There was still glass on the floor… If you walked through it without shoes on…"

A light came to her eyes as understanding overwhelmed her, "Thank you, Cloud."

He walked over and took a seat beside her where she pat the bed, "Tifa…"

She looked down, averting her gaze, and spoke, "As the High Priestess, I cannot love a man who is not a sworn monk or priest of the Ancients…"

"…That explains why she was so frightened…"

"Mm…" she nodded slowly, "But, Cloud… I cannot help it. I… I just want you to be here beside me…"

"Even though I pretended to kill your father?"

"Perhaps… because you did pretend… Because you didn't follow through with your original orders…"

A slow smirk spread to his lips, "You like a rebel?"

Pink spots flared up on her cheeks, "Cloud! I…"

He slid back to lean against her headboard, "I was just kidding, Tifa."

"C-Cloud… I… don't know what to do…"

"Tifa."

She raised her gaze to lock onto his turquoise eyes, "Hm…?"

He reached down to pull her up against him, ignoring her gasp of surprise, and seated her between his legs and folded his hands on her lap. He bent his head down to whisper in her ear, "Tifa… Will you follow me? To the hills?"

"Cloud, I…" she closed her eyes, getting her thoughts in order. "I have responsibilities here. I cannot just get up and leave."

His hand clasped around hers, pressing something small and hard into her palm, "Here, take this."

She glanced in her hand to find a small, glass bottle filled with clear liquid. She studied it a moment, "What is it?"

"It is the same drug I used on your father. Drink it, and you'll appear dead whenever it kicks in; usually about two or three days. The world will think you've died, and you and I can live together… in peace."

"I… cannot… I…"

"Your father can come with us… We can cross the mountains, and live quietly… I'll keep both of you safe…"

A smooth, young voice sounded, "I should have known…"

They looked up to see a black-cloaked figure jump in through the open window. He -it was definitely a he- stood up and pushed his hood down to reveal shoulder-length silver hair. Cloud's eyes narrowed at the young man, "Kadaj… I should've known Sephiroth would have me followed."

Kadaj gave a little smirk, "Cloud Strife… A name is wasted on you." He slipped his hand behind his back and drew a two-and-a-half foot sword with twin blades from a sheath on his back, "Never mind. Your name will be forgotten soon enough."

Cloud pushed Tifa to the other side of the bed and rolled off, drawing his gigantic sword at the same time. His eyes narrowed, "Well, Kadaj, are you just gonna sit there and flap your lips? Not a very useful skill among assassins…"

"Hmph. The Clones didn't need you, anyway."

Without turning, he shouted over his shoulder, "Tifa! Run!"

***

Tifa watched in horror as the two blades crossed, sending a deafening clang through the room. She followed Cloud's expert style for a moment until she was thrown out of her daze by the twin blades of the attacker's sword coming straight towards her. She screamed and held her hands over her head in a futile attempt to forestall death. The sound of metal hitting metal rang in her ears followed by a pained grunt. She cracked her eyes open to find Cloud balanced on the mattress, heavy sword blocking his opponent's sword. She looked a little closer and found Kadaj's sword was caught in his shoulder, blood seeping through his black sleeve at an alarming rate.

Tifa closed her eyes again, calling upon the miracles of the planet to heal his wound, all the while staying seated on the bed between Cloud's back and the wall. She waited; the power of the planet's healing strength swirling in her palm. Cloud released a disgruntled moan and shoved Kadaj away with a knee to his stomach.

She watched in horror as he tugged the blades free of his shoulder, keeping the extra blade in his hand to dual-wield. His shirt quickly soaking, she took her opportunity and jumped up, pressing her hands to his wound, focusing the planet's strength into his flesh. He cast her a quick, thankful look over his shoulder and turned back to the young man standing there, waiting.

She blinked, turning away when Cloud lunged forward, pointing both swords towards the other man. Only then did she notice: the blood on her hands -Cloud's blood- was black. She looked up in wonder, just to see Kadaj had his own sword stuck through his middle. She felt a wave of nausea overcome her at the sight of all the blood gushing out his stomach and she dropped face-first into her pillow.

She stayed there, not wanting to look, as another soft thud of boots hitting the floor sounded in her ears. A silky smooth voice pierced her ears, "Cloud… You disappoint me."

She looked up to see yet another man with silver hair, only this one's was much longer. The blond replied emotionlessly, "I was never yours to disappoint, Sephiroth."

"Hmph."

The exchange of words was over as the new man -Sephiroth- leapt forward, swinging an enormous katana that Tifa had somehow missed. She released a small scream as the two swords crashed together, sending painful rings to her ears.

***

Cloud hopped back to dodge the overlong Masamune and hesitated for just a moment as his eyes flickered to where Tifa sat, just to make sure she was safe. No doubt Sephiroth already knew she was the one he cared about… The one he loved. He faced his opponent as quickly as he'd turned away, immediately knowing his smirk wasn't good.

***

Tifa watched in fear as Cloud fought the new man with deadly skill on both sides. She was barely keeping up with the grace and speed of the two men and noticed only too late as the foul one spun under Cloud's sword and came straight at her. Her voice failed her as the feel of cold steel quickly interrupted all other thoughts. She placed her hands around the blade in defiance, only to have it thrust in further.

She called on the planet's power in a last-ditch effort to heal herself, but received no response. She felt moist warmth occupy her grip instead. She looked down to see her formerly black hands quickly staining red. Flecks of heat spattered against her face and white robes. She looked up to see Cloud's sword piercing Sephiroth through the heart. He released a sickening laugh and he fell to his knees, cursing the blond all the while.

***

Cloud left Sephiroth on the ground and ran to Tifa's side. He gently took her hand in his and brushed the fingers of his other hand through her hair. He slid his fingers over her slender form, eventually stopping at the piece of metal lodged within. He grabbed hold of the sword and whispered softly to her, "I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do…" He pulled hard on the blade, forcing it out of her and cringing when she gave a strangled cry. The blood poured more rapidly without the sword stopping the flow. He grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them up around her in a makeshift bandage.

The tears trickled from the corners of her eyes almost as quickly as the blood from her lips did. He sat down beside her, sifting through his pockets for something, anything, to help her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she breathed, just barely conscious, "The planet… has chosen a time… I will not… resist…" Her ruby orbs shifted to look at him, "Cloud… Please… don't waste this… this chance… Flee…"

Unable to take it anymore, he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. He felt a harsh sadness overwhelm the soul he didn't know he had, "Tifa… You can't…"

A barely-there smile crossed her lips, "Yes, Cloud…"

"What?"

"The answer… to your question…"

"Tifa…?"

"You asked me… if I loved you… My answer is yes. I love you…"

* * *

_(Five Years Later…)_

Cloud climbed the rough hill, grabbing hold of the coarse stone to keep his balance. Finding his way to the top, he stopped at the edge, staring at the view of the temple in the distance. He knelt down in front of the small monument expertly crafted from various types of stone. He stroked the ruby colored marble and let the corner of his mouth twitch into an upward position, "Tifa… How have you been? I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry… I came by to tell you… I've succeeded. As of yesterday, I'm a full-fledged monk… I would've come by then, but I had the vigil to go through with… You understand, don't you? Your father woke up six days after you… you joined the Lifestream. He's been healthy as ever since… You've been helping with that, haven't you?"

A voice spoke from behind, "Cloud… I thought I could find you here…"

He didn't bother to turn, "Do you need something, Lord Priest?"

"I just wanted to see my daughter, but it looks as though she has company. I'll come back another time."

Cloud absent-mindedly stroked the name etched into the marble. A small smile crossed his lips at the irony of his next question, "Why…?"

* * *

Ohhhwaaahhhh! This one really took awhile… I'm so sorry! The good news is, I have various other entries started… Though only two are half-done. I hope this wasn't too confusing! I'm working on a video to the song this is based off of. I'll post it on YouTube once it's done, so, please, check it out! Oh, my username is OCValkyrie if you want to find it that way. I tried posting the video I mentioned in the first entry, but it stopped working and I'm in the process of fixing it.

Please review and let me know what you think!

-Valk

P.S. If you have a favorite song that you'd like to see a story accompany, let me know! Just send me the name of the song and the artist, please. If you think a non-CloTi would be better, just say so. I can write (just about) anything and I respect your wishes.


	5. I Was Listening

**I Was Listening…**

**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/General  
**Inspired By**: This fanart: http:// static. minitokyo. net/view/11/08/157911. jpg (Remove spaces)  
**Artist**: Not me. I don't know who the original artist is, but they get full credit for their art. I found it online in random searches. Oh, and if anyone can read the Japanese(?) on the pic, could you tell me what it says? Please?  
**Special Thanks To**: My protégé, Truth-Unspoken. Awesome job beta-ing! And for helping me with Tifa's exact role… Thanks so much!  
**Summary**: "Are you married?" "I was supposed to be…" The naïve princess of Midgar was supposed to be married. What she got was something more extraordinary than she thought possible… with another man.  
**A/N**: I contemplated having Tifa be a dark priestess, a vampire, a slave girl… I finally settled on princess with the help of Truth's advice. Well, here we go! Entry #4!

* * *

"You're already twenty, Tifa."

Tifa walked through the courtyards, gently reaching up to brush her hand through the cherry blossoms. She turned slowly to face the bearded man and said, "Yes, Father, I understand."

He stood from the bench and set a hand on her shoulder. "That's my girl. I've prepared to have a caravan take you to Junon tomorrow."

Shock and fear entered her eyes as she managed, "But, Father! I-I've never left the palace before! Let alone Midgar!"

"But Junon would be your home after the wedding, no? You will have to become used to travel."

"Y-yes, Father…"

He smiled as he stood. "That's my girl! Let's be ready to leave, shall we?"

"Y-yes, Father…"

"Don't worry, Tifa. Traveling can be fun. You'll see many new things and you'll taste exotic dishes once you reach Junon."

"I-I see… I…"

"Come. We should prepare your things."

"Yes, Father…"

***

The next day, Tifa stood by her mirror, admiring the outfit she had chosen with care. Her black skirt fell down to her ankles with two slits up either side. The slits ran all the way up to her hips where they met with a tan belt held closed with a matching butterfly clasp. Her stomach was bare in the traditional style of her country and her upper body stayed hidden by black material that ruffled at the bottom. She wore black gloves that ran all the way up her arms, but left her fingers showing. Strapped around her upper arms to hold her gloves in place were two bands with the butterfly motif on them.

She slowly moved out of her room to find her personal guard, a giant of a man by the name of Barret, waiting outside. He stood a little straighter and Tifa gave a smile when she noticed the tears in his eyes. "Barret, I…"

He held up hand. "No, Princess. I have to be strong. Just because you're gettin' married is…" He straightened his shoulders a little. "You been almost like my own baby girl. It's an important day, that you gettin' married."

She smiled a little wider. "I know, Barret. I… I'm not sure I'm ready for this, but if my father thinks so…"

"His Majesty the King jus' wants what's best for you. He knows you'll be a great queen."

"Barret, stop. I don't know the first thing about being a queen. I'm just here to be married so Prince Rufus can take the reins of Midgar."

He nodded once to show his understanding before turning to escort her to the main gates. They met up her father along the way and continued together. She walked with her father and personal guard to one of the exquisite carriages used for the royal family. She climbed in with the help of her father and took her seat, waiting for her guard to join her. He looked back and forth for a brief moment. "Uh, sorry, Princess… But it looks like I won't be joining you on this one."

She acknowledged him with a brief nod, trying to keep her tears at bay, before turning to the other man before her. "Father…"

Her father stood by the open door with a smile. "You look so much like your mother… Goddess, I wish she could be here to see you wed."

"It's alright, Father. The Goddess had need for her in the Lifestream. She is needed there."

"I know. But I can't help but wish she were here."

"I'd best be going, Father. I know neither of us ever liked long good-byes."

***

Tifa sat in the carriage, watching the scenery pass on the sixth day of her journey. It had been a rather uneventful trip of taking turns between watching out the window and sleeping on the bench. She started looking around as they entered a forest path, knowing they were closer to Junon than Midgar now. There weren't any forests near her home for days' worth of travel.

She released a squeal of surprise as the carriage lurched unexpectedly. One of the many guards in her escort pulled the door open and hissed, "Princess! Please, stay inside and out of sight."

His head disappeared from the opening as quickly as he'd come in and Tifa, shaking in alarm, did as she was told and settled on the floor of the carriage. She glanced up at the door in surprise at the sound of a man screaming in pained agony. Covering her ears from the sound, she shook her head back and forth in denial, trying to keep her tears away. She glanced up at the window just in time to see a dark liquid splatter against the glass.

Tifa gasped in horror and did as she was taught to do in an emergency and opened the panel on the floor of the carriage, slowly slipping down to the muddy forest path. She crawled on her hands and knees, trying to figure out which direction would be the easiest to escape to. She decided on the way she'd come from and gulped once before crawling out as quickly as she could. Once clear of the carriage, she pulled herself to her feet and ran as quickly as she could.

Before long, her breath started to come out raggedly, burning her throat with every sharp intake. A dark figure appeared in front of her and she stumbled, stopping before running into it. The man looked at her with a bored expression and shook his head, sending his long silver hair into a spray across his shoulders. Tifa struggled to catch her breath and slowly started to back away. The man raised his left hand and the odd-looking weapon within, pointing it towards her.

A streak of tan flashed out of the corner of her eye before she felt herself make contact with the ground. She crawled on her hands and knees to get away for a moment before realizing no one was chasing her. She shifted to her back to see the silver-haired man and a figure in a ragged tan traveler's smock standing face-to-face, staring each other down. A rough, raspy voice sounded from under the tan hood, "Yazoo. You're not the one I'm looking for."

The man, Yazoo, kept his stare level. "Hm."

"You'll have to do, though."

Tifa watched with fear in her eyes as the tan-cloaked man slowly slipped a hand under his coat and slashed a long broadsword outward, cutting Yazoo across the stomach. She watched as the silver-haired man slowly fell to the side and to the ground.

She looked back up at Yazoo's killer to see the man's hood had fallen down, revealing a mess of blond hair. Under his coat, she could make out the sight of black pants and a black shirt. His arms were bare except for the black gloves and the bandages covering his left wrist and right forearm. He bent down, quickly wiping Yazoo's blood on the owner's clothing before standing again. He turned away from Tifa and walked over to the carriage and bent down by the body of one of her knights, sifting through his pockets.

Tifa finally found her voice and shouted at the man, "H-hey! What are you doing?!"

He didn't even look up as he pocketed a few potions and moved to another body. "They won't be needing these anymore."

"But-But…!"

"If I don't take them, then someone else will. Since I did just save your life, I don't think you should really be complaining."

She pulled herself to her knees and then to her feet before slowly making her way over to him. "Then we should bury them. So no one can steal from them."

"Won't stop the hungry. They'll dig if they have to. 'Sides, we don't have time."

She recoiled in shock for a moment. "W-What…?"

"Yazoo isn't dead. He'll heal up soon enough and be back to normal. You'd better run if you want to live."

"I-I…"

He sighed and slowly turned to her. "What?"

She gasped. He looked like he was the same age as her. By the sound of his voice, she'd thought he was older. Maybe late-twenties or thirties. But, instead, before her stood a man of his late-teens or early-twenties. She looked around slowly, not really sure what to say. Her eyes fell on the bodies of her knights and that of Yazoo before finally pausing on the young man, standing there with one hand on his hip. Under his cloak, she could make out the sight of his sword resting in a sheath on his lower back. She swallowed, trying to figure out how to word her thoughts. "Um… Would you… May I…?"

He sighed again and tucked the last of the potions into the pouch hidden just above his sheath. "Yes?"

"U-Um… I…" She took a deep breath. "May I travel with you?"

His eyes widened and he blinked. "What?"

"I… I have no idea how to protect myself… I… I don't even know where I am." She felt tears start to prick at her eyes and felt she was lucky not to have had them come earlier. "Please, I…" She fell back to her knees and hid her face in her hands as she started to cry.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, geez…" He walked over slowly and bent down next to her. "Uh… I don't think you'll be very safe with me. I'm on a dangerous journey and you'd probably end up getting hurt."

She looked up at him through her tearful gaze. "But I… I don't know where to go…"

He slowly reached out and set a hand on her shoulder. "You're from Midgar, right? By the size of the entourage, I'd say a nobleman's daughter. Am I right?"

She nodded, blinking back her tears as she looked up into his blue eyes. _There's something off about his gaze…_ _The shade of blue… It doesn't look natural…_ "Yes, you're right. I am Tifa Rimira Lockhart, daughter of Reeve Eblan Tuesti, King of Midgar."

His eyes widened a little as he pulled himself to his feet. "The princess…? You probably shouldn't go about saying that to anyone you meet." He extended a hand to help her up. "I'll take you to Fort Condor. No farther."

"But… Isn't Junon nearer?"

"Going to Junon, eh?" After she nodded, he sighed again. "Fine. I'll take you to Junon. We'll be better off staying to the trees, anyway."

He turned and started walking without waiting for her. She gasped and hopped to her feet, running up after him. Once she caught up, she grabbed onto his arm and held on tight. "Please don't abandon me here!"

He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Then walk faster."

She nodded while biting her lip, knowing full well she was at his mercy. After they started moving again, she noted that he was walking a little more slowly than before. She followed him through the trees, sighing with relief when he finally paused at sundown. He dropped down onto a fallen log and dug in his pouch, pulling a small loaf of bread out. He broke it in half and held out one side for her to take. She slowly walked over and sat down next to him, slowly shaking her head 'no.'

He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you've got more than it looks in that outfit, you might wanna take it. You'll need your strength for the journey tomorrow."

She slowly took it from him. "Th-thank you…" She held it in her hands, wondering briefly if it was poisoned. The man kept watching her, waiting for her. She realized that he could just be a gentleman and letting her eat first or he could know something about the bread that she didn't.

He sighed, finally getting what she was thinking. He raised his half of the loaf and took a bite, chewing and swallowing before speaking, "There, you happy? It's not poisoned. I wouldn't go through all the trouble of saving your life just to kill you in such a dishonorable way."

"Um… I'm sorry… I just… I was raised to be wary of what I ate… Especially when it comes from strangers."

"You still think I'm a stranger? We've been walking together for six hours."

"But… I still don't even know your name…"

He nodded once and took another bite. Again he swallowed before saying, "My name's Cloud."

She smiled softly, prompting him further. "Cloud…?"

"Just Cloud," was her short reply.

"I-I see. Well, thank you, Cloud, for saving my life. I owe you a great debt."

He shrugged a little. "Don't worry about it, Princess. You're helping me more than you know."

She cast him a glance. "What… What do you mean?"

"The man I'm trying to kill is searching for you, so by staying with you, I'm bound to run into him."

She turned to look at him. "W-what?!"

He sighed as he reached up and plucked an apple from a tree. "The man whose death I wish to bring is attempting to kill you."

"I-I…"

"Hm?"

"Why would someone want me dead…?"

"You're a princess. Goddess only knows how many different reasons there are to kill one of those. I just hope Sephiroth is the next to come…"

"W-what do you mean…?"

"There are actually four of them, but Sephiroth is the only one I want. He owes me for a lot. His three brothers all work with him. Yazoo's one of them."

"So… You mean there are actually four men who wish for my death?"

"Yeah. Or, more accurately, it's Jenova, but Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are the ones who do all her dirty work. She enchants them with special powers and they do as they're told."

"I… Who is Jenova…?"

"She's a self-proclaimed goddess. No one knows what she really is or where she came from, but all I know is that she's not really a big problem. It's Sephiroth who needs death."

"May I ask… what did Sephiroth do to you?"

He shook his head before meeting her gaze. "That's not a tale appropriate for a young lady such as yourself."

"I-I see…"

"Trust me. If that battle back there was too much for you, then my story is far too dark for you."

"Mm."

He held and a second apple closer. "Want one?"

"Um… No, thank you…"

He shrugged. "If you say so. No point in letting it go to waste." He sniffed it once and spun it in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the surface of the fruit.

She watched in curiosity. "What are you doing?"

Without taking his eyes off his task, he replied, "Checking it to see if it's ripe enough."

"How do you know?"

"Well, your first clue is the color. It'll be a nice, rich red when it's even close. Anything that has a hint of yellow still needs more time to grow."

"What about after that?"

"Well… I always rub my thumbs over it to make sure its crisp enough. Otherwise, you lose that beautiful crunch after you take a bite."

"Is the crunch that important?"

"Not really, I guess, but that's half of what makes eating an apple fun."

"I see… Why should eating be fun?"

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"I-I don't know…"

"When you live like I do, there are very few things that give you fun. You have to take it where you can get it."

"Mm. If… If it gives you any comfort, my life hasn't offered very much fun, either."

His quiet voice came out lower than normal, "I know."

She cast him an odd look. "What?"

"I'd imagine so, anyway. I mean, you always have to do as your parents say, attend a bunch of formal parties, learn politics…"

"Mm. Yes, that about sums up my life. My father had me engaged to the prince of Junon, Rufus, so I was on my way to meet with him."

He nodded once. "Hm… Do you love him?"

She looked at him through her bangs. "Hm?"

"This Prince Rufus or whatever… Do you love him?"

She smiled a little. "I honestly don't know. I've never met him."

"Do you know anything about him? I mean, I kinda knew royals arranged marriages for their heirs, but I never really thought it would be so impersonal."

"I know a little. I mean, I know he, like his father before him, cares more for money than for his would-be wife, but I don't mind!" she added quickly. "If he can be a strong leader for the people of Midgar, then I don't care what kind of man he is otherwise."

"That's noble of you and all, but isn't it kind of pointless to marry someone if you don't love them?"

"Why do you ask? Are you married?"

He shook his head. "I was… Or I was supposed to be, but…"

She looked at him full-on. "Sephiroth…?"

He shrugged. "In a way."

"Did he… Did he kill her…?"

"No. She… I have no idea what she's been doing or if she's still alive. I found a trace of her, but that went cold pretty quickly."

"I see… I think."

"Sephiroth ruined my life and, when that happened, I lost sight of her. I don't know what happened to her after that."

"Mm. Have you thought of opening your heart for another?"

He took another bite of his apple, baring his teeth to make the 'crunch' as loud as possible. "When you love someone, it's hard to let them go. I can't…"

"I see. You were quick to bury your nose in my personal life, so I thought it was only fair that I returned the favor."

"Whatever." He stood up and stretched his back out, looking up at the now-visible moon. "Hm, it's getting pretty late. We should turn in and get some sleep."

"Um, okay…" She looked around, not entirely sure of where to sleep, before her eyes fell on Cloud studying her. She raised an eyebrow, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. "W-what?"

He sat down on the soil with his back to the log and his knees tucked up under his coat. "In that, you'll freeze before half the night is out. Come here." He raised an arm, opening his cloak for her to get into.

Her eyes widened. "I… I…"

"Geez, relax. I'm not going to try to do anything to you other than keep you warm. Besides, for the record, under a cloak like this one, it'd be harder for me to get at you if we're both under it."

She bit down on her lip, trying to decide whether or not to trust him. A shiver passed through her body and she decided she didn't care. He'd saved her life, offered her food, and took care of her for hours.

"So, how about it? Do you trust me?"

She looked up at his words and gave a small nod, moving closer and sitting beside him. She nestled under his cloak and snuggled against his body at the feel of the heat emitting from it. Her head shuffled around inside until she found the opening at the top and popped out. She gasped when she found his face right next to hers and she couldn't help but glance down at his lips. They were only about an inch from hers. She could just-

Cloud moved back and settled his arm around her bare shoulder to offer more warmth. She faced forward and moved up against him with a blush as bright as the Junon sunset on her face.

***

As they camped out one night, Tifa bit into a crisp apple while sitting across a small encampment with Cloud. Against her better judgment, she asked, "Cloud? What was she like?"

He glanced up at her in confusion. "Hm?"

"Your fiancé. What's she like?"

He sighed and leaned back against a tree, closing his eyes to let the memories forward. "She… She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever met. She and I were friends our whole lives… As we got older, those feelings deepened into something more… She and I fell in love. Her father discovered our relationship and our parents arranged an engagement. I was only happy to take part in it… Goddess… She was so… perfect. She was beautiful… She was smart, cunning. She was always very kind to everyone. The talk of the town, one might say. She was loved by all and all were loved by she."

"I see. She sounds like a wonderful person."

He looked up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I… No reason. I was curious, is all."

"And what of you? You're fiancé?"

"I'm not really sure. I don't know that much about him at all…"

"I see. Just make sure he takes care of you, okay?"

"Mm. I know. I don't think he's a bad man… He just… I think the only reason he agreed to this marriage is because he'd become King of Midgar."

Cloud snorted. "Such an empty union. I hope he treats you better than you're making it sound."

She cocked her head. "Why do you care so much?"

"Why did you care about my fiancée?"

"I was curious. Curiosity can't possibly justify your questions…"

"No, I suppose not. Consider it my honor, then. My sacred duty to make sure the woman whose life I saved doesn't waste it."

"That's… acceptable."

He snorted again. "Whatever."

***

"Cloud! Slow down!"

Cloud glanced back over his shoulder at her as she struggled to clamber up a hill packed with stones. He waited from his place at the top for her to finally, albeit ungracefully, scale the steep hill. As she neared the top, she reached out for his hand in a last ditch effort to reach the crest. He took hers and paused, looking her in the eye with an empty, yet almost sad, look in his eyes.

She froze, examining the hollow look as he effortlessly pulled her up. He released her hand immediately and turned to walk away, fixing his cloak over his left shoulder. Tifa bit her lip, wondering why he was acting so oddly. She decided it wasn't any of her business and followed after him, skipping up to a jog to catch up to him.

As they continued on their journey, she reached down to rub her aching thighs. She knew she owed Cloud a favor for walking her towards Junon the past twelve days, so she silently kept moving without complaining.

Cloud dropped down to the grass beneath a tree. "We'll take a break for now."

She fell to her knees in the shade of another tree. "Cloud, I… I'm alright. I can keep-"

"We're not stopping for you."

"I… Alright… What is it, then?"

He sighed and leaned his head back against the tree. "You… have a right to know."

She concentrated her gaze on him, furrowing her brows in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"The reason why I'm hunting Sephiroth. I am kinda using you to get to him. The least I can do is tell you why."

She nodded slowly. "If you don't want me to know, I won't force you to tell."

He shook his head. "You need to know."

"If… If you say so…"

He sighed and plucked at the bandage on his right forearm, picking at it. His eyes rose back up but didn't meet Tifa's. Instead, he turned his gaze to the treetops before beginning his tale. "I lived a quiet life. I had both my parents… Two sisters; one older, one younger. I was engaged to a beautiful woman. Five years ago, when I was sixteen, Sephiroth came to my hometown and destroyed the place. Fire, flood, winds… He commanded them all. He leveled my home with them. My fiancé was safe in her hometown at the time. She had to be okay, I told myself, over and over."

"Sephiroth took both my parents, my sisters, myself, and my beautiful fiancé's brother captive. He had us all kneeling on the floor before him as our home burned around us. Our hands and ankles were bound. He said the first one of us to speak out of line would be the first to die. My younger sister—She would've been seven—started to cry. My fiancé's brother tried to comfort her as best he could… He told her she needed to stop crying, that she had to be strong for all of us."

Tifa sat in shock, holding one hand over her mouth. "W-what happened…?"

"Sephiroth turned back to us. He spoke to the kids and told them they'd spoken out-of-turn. He thrust his sword through my sister's chest first, then quickly moved to my would-be brother-in-law. I found my bindings were a little loose and I'd been working on freeing them the rest of the way. I wasn't quick enough to save them, though… They were just children…"

He let out a deep exhale. "My mother caught sight of what I was doing and tried to distract Sephiroth by talking to him. She asked him why he was doing this to us… She was killed as quickly as the kids. My father went next… When it was just my elder sister and I, I finally got my bindings free. I leapt out as quickly as I could, grabbed a sword from a nearby fallen warrior and swung at Sephiroth. I did what I could, but my sword skills were nothing compared to his. He left his mark, cutting me in two places and leaving me with a permanent symbol of my hatred for him."

Cloud pulled the bandage on his right arm free to reveal a scar on the side of his elbow, about four inches long. He threw his cloak over his right shoulder and lifted his shirt, showing her an ugly scar that ran to the left of his abs, disappearing beneath his pulled-up shirt and down past the waistline of his pants. "The third mark is much more… personal. I'd rather not show it."

She shook her head, tears streaming freely down her face. "I-I understand…"

"After Sephiroth cut me, I lay there, ready to die, when my sister jumped to her feet and threw her still-bound wrists around Sephiroth's neck. She'd come at him from behind and pulled, trying to choke him. He was quick to react, twisting his sword and cutting her… She didn't die right away, but she called out for me to run. I did as I was told and glanced back just quickly enough to see him run her through. I ran as quickly as I could, swearing I would avenge them all someday."

"I met up later with four others… One of my closest friends who fine-tuned my swordwork, a man who specialized with the shadows, so to speak, a girl from Wutai, the self-proclaimed 'defender of justice,' and a man from another town destroyed by _him…_ We all work together to hunt him and, one day, kill him. I still carry the sword I took from that body… I fight for him, too. For all of the men and women who lost their lives that day."

Forcing her tears back, Tifa crawled closer and settled herself beside Cloud. She slowly raised her arms to wrap them over his shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. His shoulders stiffened at the contact and he muttered, "Princess, look…"

"Tifa."

"Tifa, whatever… I'm not looking for sympathy. I just want-"

"Cloud… I don't care what you want. Sometimes, what you want and what you need are two very different things."

"Well, to be frank, I don't want or need this… I have my troubles and I'll deal with them myself."

She finally pulled back a little and averted her gaze from him. "That's so sad… No one should ever be alone…"

"I'm not opposed to friendship in general… Just your friendship."

Tears filled her eyes again as she watched him stand and walk a few steps away. "B-but…! But why…?"

"You're a princess engaged to be married… I'm a wandering nobody who steals from the dead. Do you honestly see a connection between us?"

"I'm not saying we have to be lovers! I… I just want your friendship…"

He glanced briefly over his shoulder at her before turning away again and hanging his head. "With you, I can't have one without the other."

She gasped in surprise. "C-Cloud…! I… What do you…?"

"Never mind. We'd best continue. Junon's only about another week out."

"I… Alright…" She followed after him as he continued to walk while her thoughts and heart battled with each other over Cloud's comment.

***

As promised, one week later they found themselves approaching the royal capital of Junon. Scarcely a word was spoken between the two since Cloud's confession of Sephiroth and, for whatever reason, they never encountered the man or his brothers.

Cloud paused outside the gate to the bustling town. "This is as far as I go. Farewell, Princess."

Tifa held a hand to her heart. "Cloud, I… Take care, okay?"

He nodded and turned away, throwing a wave over his shoulder. "You, too… Tifa."

She felt something inside her start to fall apart at the sight of his saddened eyes and before she could say something, he called back to her, "Don't even say it. The wanderer's life would be too hard on you. You belong in a palace with servants and pretty clothes."

"Cloud, I… Will you come to visit me?"

"Not likely. I was just bringing you to Junon, remember?"

"Yes… I know…"

"Good-bye… Good luck and happy marriage and all that."

She nodded as she watched him walk away. "Mm. Good-bye… Cloud…"

***

Three months later, Tifa sat in her bedchambers back in the royal palace of Midgar. She looked down at her white gown and glanced out the window, thinking back to the handsome young man who'd fought and killed one monster after another for her. _Cloud… What is this feeling…? Is this… love…?_

A knock at her door broke her reverie, bringing her gaze up as her maid answered the door. A moment later, her father walked in with a smile, looking his daughter over a few times before speaking. "My, Tifa! You look beautiful…"

She bit her lip in an effort to fight her tears. "Thank you, Father…"

"Tifa, my dear, whatever is the matter?"

"I…" She looked up at him with a forced smile. "Nothing, Father. Come, we'd best go. I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

***

Tifa stood at the altar of the grand cathedral, holding hands with her soon-to-be-husband, Prince Rufus. She wore a smile to fool the faceless nobles, though knowing deep in her heart that she would never be happy again. The ceremony started to reach a close, coming to the point when the pastor looked to the crowd and said, "If there is anyone present who does not think these two souls should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When met with silence, the pastor raised a hand over the two. "With the power vested in me by the-"

"Wait!"

Tifa looked over towards the center aisle of the gigantic church to see a very familiar tan cloak walking straight down the path. She swallowed her spit, barely daring to believe this was really happening.

Cloud walked forward and paused at the base of the altar as Rufus sneered down at him. "Excuse me, boy, we're trying to get married."

Cloud shook his head. "No, excuse me, Prince." He turned to look up at Tifa. "I'm not here to tell you not to get married. I just… I had to tell you before you were bound to another man. I love you. I realize that I'm standing here before thousands, possibly making a bigger fool of myself than I ever thought possible. If you wanted to, you just have to say a word and guards will come and drag me away. I know I'm a little late in getting here, but, frankly, I owe my friends for the delay. They all said I was crazy and tried to stop me from coming, but… nothing can keep me from you. I love you."

Tifa looked down him with tears in her eyes, blinking them back and turning when a voice shouted beside her, "Are you about done? We _are_ trying to get married, here…"

Tifa shook her head, slowly stepping back from Rufus. She reached up, pulling her white veil from her hair and setting it down on the altar table along with her bouquet. She touched a hand to her lip, trying to find her strength. Thousands of people present for the union of Midgar's Princess Tifa to Junon's Prince Rufus watched as she slowly slipped the engagement ring from her finger and pressed it into Rufus's palm and closed his fingers around it. She gave him an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry, Rufus. I can't marry you. I don't love you."

Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked down the fifteen steps of the altar and up to Cloud. She slowly reached out to take his hands in hers, squeezing them for a moment before shifting to throw her arms around him to embrace him. His hands came up to rest on her waist as he pulled her closer, whispering, "I love you, Tifa…"

Tifa pulled tighter, the tears in her eyes starting to fall. "I love you, Cloud… I love you, Cloud…" She felt borderline hysterical as she very nearly shouted, "I love you, Cloud Strife!"

An odd feeling like a glass barrier shattering resonated through her mind as her thoughts flowed freely. Cloud pulled back from her slowly to press a kiss to her forehead before looking her in the eye. "Tifa…? You remember now…?"

She nodded against his shoulder where she still clung. "I… I remember it all… I'm so sorry, Cloud!"

"You've done nothing to apologize for, my love…"

A throat cleared next to them and Tifa finally pulled back enough to look at her father as he gave a little smile. "Prince Cloud Strife of Nibelheim… I thought you were killed years ago."

He pulled back from Tifa enough to bow to the man before pulling her close again. "King Reeve, I… I apologize for losing contact. I felt… unworthy to continue my life when all my family and your son were killed before my eyes. I am truly sorry."

"No matter. You're here now. I know of Denzel and I also know it wasn't your fault. He's been gone for five years… He has been mourned, of course, but he will never be forgotten."

"Majesty, I…"

Tifa leaned closer to Cloud and rested her head on his shoulder before jumping back in surprise at the sight of his left wrist. It had been concealed by bandages throughout their journey, but now he left it, and the mark thereon, visible. She pulled at his arm, raising his wrist so she could see better. "Cloud…? What… What is this…?"

He looked down at his wrist as she pulled it closer, examining the small brand. "That… would be the third mark left by Sephiroth the night my family was murdered. He held the hilt of his sword over the flames to heat it and pressed it my wrist to burn his symbol onto me."

"Cloud…"

"Don't worry, Tifa. It hasn't hurt in years…"

She pulled his hand closer and gently touched her lips to his wrist, kissing his brand. "Cloud… Why didn't you show me before?"

"Because you weren't you before… if that makes sense."

She nodded slowly and let go of his arm. Leaning into his side instead, she looked up at him and whispered, "Cloud, I will always love you…"

Reeve awkwardly cleared his throat to end the agonizing conversation. "So tell me, my boy… Where have you been these past five years?"

"Doing all that I could to defeat the man who destroyed my life. He is dead now… Mother, Father, Aerith, Marlene, and Denzel… They have all been avenged. But… when I met Tifa by chance almost four months ago… Suffice to say, I was surprised when she didn't show the slightest sign of recognition."

"Yes…" Reeve stroked his beard. "About that… My dear Tifa was torn apart by what we thought to be your imminent demise… When I received word, I knew she would be heartbroken and that she would be in pain for awhile, but… After a few weeks, she'd hardly eaten a thing and she'd started attempting to kill herself. I'm sorry, Cloud. I really didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. I was forced to hire a hypnotist to make her forget…" He turned to Tifa. "Can you ever forgive me?"

She nodded through her tears, still standing against Cloud's side. "Of course, Father."

Cloud snuck another glance at Tifa before turning back to her father. "Majesty, may I ask your permission to kidnap, run away with, and marry your daughter?"

Reeve laughed. "As far as the first two go, I really can't allow that. Tifa is my only heir… Without her, who would lead Midgar after I die?"

Cloud looked down to the floor. "I see…"

"However… I would be happy to give you my daughter and name you my heir."

The blond's attention snapped back up. "You… want _me_ to be king…?"

"Of course. That was the original plan, wasn't it? After all, you spent so many years here, studying Midgar's history so you could fulfill the role."

"I…"

Tifa looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "Cloud…?"

Cloud nodded and pulled her closer. "It would be an honor, a privilege, and a blessing to marry Tifa and accept all responsibilities that come with her."

She bit on her lip, feeling her tears come back as she threw hers around his shoulders again. "Cloud!"

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her tightly before pulling back a little and looking her in the eye. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled. "Goddess, Tifa… You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this…"

He moved his hand to settle on the back of her head and tipped it back a little, angling her chin to look up at him. As he moved closer, he tipped her head a little more to fit her lips perfectly against his. He kissed her deeply and passionately before the noblemen of Midgar and Junon, not caring in the least who judged.

Reeve looked to Rufus with a small smile. "I suppose you'll be back to Junon by the end of the week?"

Rufus stuttered for a moment before finding his voice. "J-just a moment, Your Majesty! I was promised the hand in marriage of the Princess of Midgar! I will not be leaving until I receive what was assured to me!"

Reeve sighed and glanced over to where his daughter was happily ensnared in her first fiancé's arms with their lips fused together. "I honestly don't think there's much a chance of that, Rufus. Now, if you would be so kind as to leave my country before I have you removed, then we can go on as if this mistake of an engagement never happened."

***

Tifa walked into the parlor and over to where her husband of five years sat on the sofa. She sat down beside him and took his free hand, leaning closer for a kiss before settling into his side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked down at the infant sleeping peacefully in the crook of his arm. She smiled a little more openly and reached out to stroke the baby's soft face. "Aerith looks just like me, doesn't she?"

Cloud hummed his agreement. "Mm. But Denzel looks more like his old man."

"Speaking of him, where did he get off to?"

"Momma! Father! Look at me! I'm flying!!!"

Tifa and Cloud both looked up as a tall dark-haired man carried the three-and-a-half year old into the room, holding him high over his head. The boy's father shook his head with a laugh. "Zack, how many times have I told you? Don't be throwing Denzel around."

His mother stood from her seat and walked over to Zack, holding her hands out for her son. Zack grinned and handed the boy to her before grinning wider. "So, when does Uncle Zack get to teach Prince Denzel how to wield a sword? He's probably almost old enough to start… After all, I did teach his Lord father almost all he knows…"

Cloud cracked a smile. "Give him another year or so."

Tifa sat back down on the couch beside her husband, still holding Denzel on her lap. The small blond boy turned to look at his sleeping sister and puffed his lip out in careful contemplation. Zack laughed and said, "Well, if this isn't the perfect family portrait…"

The elder blond shook his head. "No, Zack… We'll never quite be complete. Not without you and Aerith… And Marlene and Denzel…"

Zack shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, Prince, I still miss Aerith, but I'm not gonna ruin her memory by staying negative. I'm going to do as I do best and live my life protecting the family she gave her life to protect…"

Tifa smiled up at him while shifting her hold to take her daughter in her arms. "Thank you, Zack. We're lucky to have a knight as loyal as you."

He scratched the back of his head. "Aw, c'mon, Highness! It's the least I can do after you let Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, and I enter into the knights of Midgar. We didn't really have anywhere else to go."

"You should thank Cloud for that. He's the one who insisted you be knighted."

"Still… You're the one who made it happen."

"Even if I hadn't, all you would've had to do was wait a few more weeks until Cloud and I were married. In which case, he could've ordered it done."

"I'm not gonna argue with the future queen. It doesn't really strike me as a smart thing to do."

Tifa laughed before settling into her husband's side with her daughter in her arms. She looked up at Cloud and smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

Zack reached out and picked Denzel up. "Come on, Prince. Your mother and father are getting all lovey-dovey again. You'll probably have to see that quite a bit throughout your years, so I'll save you from this one."

Cloud laughed as he watched them leave before looking his wife in the eye. "Zack is right… Our children will grow up seeing us as a happy couple as long as I have anything to say about it."

She smiled at him as he closed his mouth over hers again. "Cloud… The feeling is mutual…"

"I love you, Tifa. Always."

* * *

Okay, so I'm not _that_ late, am I? It only took me… four-and-a-half months… *Grins sheepishly* Oops.

Please, please, please review! They make me so happy!

-Valk


	6. What I Wish

**What I Wish**

**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy  
**Inspired By**: Roosterspur Bridge  
**Artist**: Tori Amos  
**Requested By**: Lett  
**Summary**: She was left alone without so much as a letter… Her heart was broken and all she had was a crumpled piece of paper to explain…  
**A/N**: *Blink* Wow. Okay, so I listened to this song on YouTube with the lyrics open. I listened to it again and then went to iTunes and downloaded it for a buck. I played it over and over while I wrote this (My play count is at 51 now). I suppose the story doesn't really have that much to do with the song, but I hope it's good enough. I thought it was about time I updated one of my fics for the T-rated group…

* * *

Tifa walked down through the forest path, keeping her hands in her hoodie pockets against the bitter fall weather. She made her way along the dirt path, reaching one hand up to brush her tears on her sleeve. The sound of a small river came to her ears and she bit on her lip to try to halt her sorrows. Not really sure what to expect, she walked out onto the small, wooden, red bridge and leaned on the railing.

Three years had passed. Just as his letter had said. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled an old piece of paper from inside, wrinkled and creased as if it had been unfolded and read many times and crisp in some places as if tears had fallen against it.

One more time, she unfolded it and read it. Though the words didn't change, somehow, they didn't seem quite as ominous today.

_Tifa,_

_I'm sorry I had to say this this way, but I honestly couldn't do it any other way. You deserve so much better than me. No matter how much I wish I could provide for you, I'm so much less than you deserve. You deserve a man who can afford to buy you what you need and give you the love you would give to him. I'm only able to give you one of these, so, with this letter, I must say farewell. Fate just wasn't on our side._

_Before you start to blame yourself, like I know you will, let me say that this is all my doing. All my fault. I love you, Tifa, but love isn't enough on its own. You know this. You know you can't be happy with me. Not for very long. What we have together is such a beautiful thing, but beautiful is only enough in fairy tales. I know, deep down, that I'll never forget you or ever fully be able to move on. I'll never think of another woman the way I will always think of you._

_I won't be coming home today. I've made arrangements for my belongings and my half of the apartment. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. Maybe not now, but you will in time. When you're happily married and raising a family of your own, you'll see why I left._

_Come back to our bridge three years from now._

_With love,_

_Cloud_

She rubbed her tears away once more and looked up as footsteps came closer. Expecting to see his wild, unruly blond hair and his bright, mesmerizing blue eyes, she was surprised when a tall man with dark hair and equally bright blue eyes stepped around the brush. She cocked her head as he walked over and asked, "Tifa?"

She nodded slowly. "And you are…?"

He swallowed and looked around awkwardly. "I'm Zack Fair. I know you were expecting to see Cloud here today, but I'm here to explain everything."

Tifa blinked and said, "Okay, I'm listening."

He took a deep breath before saying, "Cloud wanted me to tell you, first and foremost, that he always loved you. He wanted there to be so much more between you. He'd even bought this."

She looked over as he pulled a small object from his pocket and held it up. Licking her lips, she took the small, diamond ring from him and held it in her palm. "Then why didn't he come to give it to me himself?"

Zack replied, "He didn't come here today because he couldn't. He… He passed away two and a half years ago."

Her tears came back in a rush as she raised her eyes to his. "What…?"

"Cloud left you because he found out he was sick and he didn't want you to watch him die." He gestured to the paper in her hands and said, "He wrote that letter and asked me to come here and tell you what happened."

She reached out and grabbed hold of the railing to keep from falling. "Cloud? Cloud was…? Why didn't he tell me? Why?"

"I don't have any answers for you, but I am kind of glad you weren't there. He was in a lot of pain towards the end. You were always on his mind, though. During the worst episodes, he'd clutch your picture to him and mumble nothing but kind words about you."

"And you? How… do you know him?"

"I was a volunteer at the hospital. I went to visit people who didn't have anyone else. I wound up in Cloud's room and he told me his story. He'd cut off his connections with everyone he'd ever known. He told me that he'd written a letter for you saying that he was leaving because he didn't feel worthy for you. He told me that he thought it was better to say goodbye by breaking your heart so you wouldn't stay too focused on his memory."

Tifa finally lost it and fell to her knees, clutching the letter to her chest. "Oh, Gods… I…"

Zack bent down to her level and slowly reached out to touch her shoulder. "Tifa, he loved you and he wanted nothing but to live his life with you. His illness didn't have a cure, no matter how much money you had."

"What—what was it?"

"It was called geostigma. It… I don't think Cloud would want me to tell you how it progresses."

"You said—you said he was in a lot of pain?"

"Yeah… It's… better you don't know the details. Just know that you were on his mind and your name was the last word he spoke."

"Cloud…" She turned her gaze away as she felt her tears come back with a vengeance. "You're such an idiot…"

Zack took a deep breath and stood slowly. "If you want, I can take you to see him… To his grave."

She managed to pull herself to her feet. "Th-thank you. I think that would be good for the both of us. There are things that I never got the chance to say."

"Alright. My car is parked up this way. Where are you at?"

"I walked here. But I only have about an hour before I have to pick my son up from my brother's place."

He started walking up in the direction of his car and glanced back at her. "Your son? How old is he?"

"Just over two years."

"So, he was…?"

"Yes. Cloud is his father."

"He… He never mentioned having a baby…"

"That's because he didn't know. I'd just found out and I was going to tell him that night. I was making a big dinner for the two of us… Money was tight and we didn't get those very often. I don't know how he did it, but he put that letter so it came in the mail. I didn't get it until the day was half-over… He never even got to know about his son…"

They reached his car and he climbed into the driver's side while Tifa got into the passenger seat. He turned on the ignition and said, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I… It's not your fault."

"I wonder…" he said as he pulled out into the street. "I wonder if he did know. Maybe that was his true reason for leaving. He didn't want to have the hope of seeing his child when he knew he didn't have long."

She turned to the window and wiped her hand over her eyes again. "I… I don't think he'd…"

"Alright. I trust your opinion. I only knew him for a few months, so…"

"How much farther is it?"

"Only a couple minutes. We'll be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Of course."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the trip as Zack pulled into the drive for the local cemetery. He shifted to park and got out, waiting for Tifa before leading her through the stones. Coming to a stop, he gestured down to a gravestone and said, "Alright. Here he is."

Tifa fell down to her knees and read, simply:

_Cloud Tempest Strife  
__August 11, 1986  
__March 20, 2007_

Zack set a hand on her shoulder. "I'll wait in the car. I think you two need some time alone."

She nodded her thanks and slowly reached out to touch the name engraved on the stone. "Cloud, I… I love you. Why didn't you trust me to stay with you?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed one hand to her eyes as her tears started to flood down her cheeks. Her other arm moved to hug her waist, trying to keep herself from breaking down completely.

She looked up as a faint green light lit up behind her and a hand glowing with an ethereal light slowly reached down to touch her cheek from behind. Another hand with the same glow slowly settled around her waist as a warm body moved to sit behind her. She leaned back slowly, whispering, "C-Cloud?"

His rough voice came back. "I'm here, Tifa. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She started to turn, but his hand reached up to stop her. "Don't. I…"

"Cloud, I want to see you. It's been three years; the least you could do is let me see you."

"Tifa, you see my face every day when you look at our son."

"You… You know?"

"Only after I went to the Lifestream." He shifted to wrap his other arm around her waist. "The first thing I did was check to see how you were. Suffice to say, I was surprised when I saw you were pregnant."

"Cloud, I wanted to tell you about him. I found out the day before you left."

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I couldn't stay any longer. I was already showing the effects of the stigma."

"How… How bad was it…?"

"My whole arm was marred by it. It slowly spread to the rest of my body. It was really painful, Tifa. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Cloud, why couldn't you trust me?"

"Tifa, I'll always love you, even if I'm confined to the afterlife. But, promise me, Tifa, that you'll keep your heart open and look for someone else to love."

"Cloud, you know I can't do that. I love you. We have a son together."

His hand shifted to her shoulder as he twisted her around to face him, his eyes searching hers. "Tifa, I love you and I know you love me. Please, I beg of you. Don't waste that big heart of yours on me."

She looked into his bright blue eyes, feeling a small smile cross her features as she sat face-to-face with him again. "Cloud, I… I can't promise, but I'll try. If it means that much to you."

"Thank you, Tifa." He leaned forward slowly, touching his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. She reached up to embrace him, somehow knowing this moment wouldn't last long. He pulled back slowly, whispering, "Tifa, I have to go. I can't stay here forever. I belong in the Lifestream now."

"Cloud…" She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "Can I see you again?"

"Tifa… I don't think that's such a good idea… We belong to two different worlds now. Please understand."

"Don't you even want to meet your son?"

"I can watch you both from afar." He slowly let her go and stood. "You'll raise him well, I know."

She looked up at him from her place on the ground. "Cloud, I love you…"

He nodded slowly, taking a few steps back and slowly dissipating into hundreds of small green sparks. His twenty-one-year-old face showed a small smile as he faded into the light. Tifa stayed where she was, watching him go with tears streaming down her face.

Just as Cloud disappeared completely, Zack came back over and reached out to help her up. "We have to go about now if you want to get back to your son. You said you had an hour…"

She nodded slowly, eyes still on the place where Cloud had stood. A glimmer of metal shimmered and she cocked her head, making her way over. She bent down and picked up the small item, holding it up to find Cloud's favorite, wolf-shaped ring. After brushing the dirt off, she slipped it onto her right ring finger and looked to the sky, whispering, "I love you, Cloud…"

* * *

*Sniffle* Is it bad when your own writing sends you to tears? I dunno, but my brother's giving me a pretty weird look right about now.

Well, Lett, how is it? I hope it's something similar to what you wanted.

Review, please?

-Valk T_T


	7. Here and Now

**Here and Now**

**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy  
**Inspired By**: Roosterspur Bridge  
**Artist**: Tori Amos  
**Summary**: He never wanted any of this, but he made it his mission to make sure she never had to suffer with him. Companion to 'What I Wish.' Cloud's POV.  
**A/N**: As some of you may know, I've been working on this for quite awhile. Despite the fact that these are fictional characters, it's been a pretty rough ride to write. *Sniffle* I think if you're a Cloud fangirl/boy, you should probably have a tissue box ready… I went through a whole one throughout the writing process. T.T

* * *

He woke up one morning to the feel of her warm body resting softly on his chest. His right arm came up behind her to rest on her shoulders and pull her close as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. She stirred slowly, looking up at him with a bleary smile. His gentle smirk widened as he whispered, "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Cloud." She angled herself to fist her hand in his long-sleeve t-shirt and press her lips to his.

Cloud mumbled against her mouth, "I love you, Tifa."

"I know. I love you, too, Cloud."

"But I am going to be seriously late for work if I don't get in the shower now."

"Oh!" she exclaimed and jumped back. She grabbed her bathrobe and pulled it on over her pajamas, saying, "I'll go make us some breakfast. Hurry, now! Don't want to be late!"

He watched her go before finally moving his left arm out from under the covers. His eyes trailed down to the dark stain forming a blotchy line up his sleeve. _Damn it… Not again…_

It had all started three weeks ago, just as he'd gotten home from work while his girlfriend and soulmate had been out shopping. The autumn was about a month in, so Cloud had started to dress in long sleeves during his trips as a delivery boy when he'd noticed a bit of dark-colored liquid on his sleeve. He brushed it off as oil from his motorcycle and went on with the day.

Two days later, while he was in the shower, it had happened again. The dark ooze had started to seep out of an invisible wound on his arm, washing down the drain and disappearing from sight. He'd worn an extra layer to try to hide it in case it happened while he was out and about on his job.

It started happening more and more, but he found himself unable to tell Tifa. He brushed it off as a virus he'd picked up and didn't even guess it could be more.

Until the seizures started.

He'd been in the kitchen, making dinner while Tifa was taking a nap. She hadn't even known he'd come home and he decided not to wake her. While he was getting the vegetables ready for stew, a sharp pain had pierced through his whole arm as more of the ooze escaped his flesh. By now, there was a permanent black mark on his arm, but he still wasn't prepared when the throbbing exploded.

His whole body shook and his lungs didn't seem like they could inhale and exhale quickly enough. He fell to his knees and grasped at his arm, biting on his lip to avoid screaming and waking Tifa. He'd succeeded in staying silent as the pain finally ebbed away, but realized for the first time that there was something seriously wrong. People didn't just expend black pus from their bare flesh and suddenly convulse into pain. They just didn't.

Tifa had come down the hall a half-hour later, after he'd changed his shirt and cleaned up the ooze. He was standing at the stove, working on dinner. Swallowing his spit, he'd opened his mouth to speak and bring this issue up with her when her slender arms had wrapped around his waist and her lips pressed affectionate kisses to his neck.

He just couldn't bring himself to say the words. Finally, he took some personal time from work to get a doctor's appointment to find out what was wrong. That was when he'd discovered. He was sick. Fatally sick. He could die in a couple months. He told the doctor to check again, to make sure it wasn't a virus. The doctor sadly shook his head and said geostigma was the only known disease to have these symptoms.

Cloud had exploded into a fit of rage. He was only twenty-one! He was living with the woman of his dreams and, just four weeks ago, had purchased a ring with a small diamond on it for her. He had spent the time since working up the courage to give it to her—he had no doubt that she'd say 'yes'—and dealing with his newfound illness.

He should be getting married and starting a family. Not dying… _Dying_. You always hear about these things happening to others. It never happens to you.

He swallowed his tears as he went home that day, trying to figure out how he would tell her. He'd walked in the door and was instantly greeted by her bright smile. She seemed like she was glowing for some reason. He wondered what could possibly make her so happy, but he decided he didn't care. If she was happy, then he could find a small part of him that could still smile in light of what he'd just discovered.

Greeting her with a kiss, he felt his heart lift slightly as he held his love in his arms and breathed her scent of jasmine and strawberries. He kissed her again and went upstairs for a shower after a day on the dusty roads. Another attack had hit him while he was bathing and he realized he couldn't keep this from her for much longer.

He didn't bother to wear layers this time. If he had another fit, there wouldn't be enough layers he could wear to absorb all the pus. During their quiet dinner together, he knew he should say something, but her bright smile was still there. He couldn't bring himself to ruin her mood.

They'd gone to bed and he'd woken up this morning, knowing exactly what he had to do. He picked up the bag he always used for work and packed two changes of clothes, a picture of Tifa, a few essentials, and the engagement ring he'd bought. He headed to the kitchen and ate breakfast with her like usual before kissing her goodbye with a long, languorous kiss.

She smiled up at him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of that?"

_Because I'll never see you again…_ He managed a smile and replied, "I just felt like kissing the woman I love a little better than usual. Is that so wrong?"

Her expression was still bright as it had been yesterday as she pulled his close for a hug and kissed him again. "I love you, Cloud. You'll be home on time today, right?"

He struggled to keep the vomit down as he gave a slight nod. "Yeah… I love you, Tifa. You know that, right?"

She gave him a strange look. "Why are you acting so odd this morning? Of course I know you love me. You tell me and show me so often, how could I not?"

He nodded and kissed her once more for good measure. "I was just making sure."

"Have a good day and, as always, drive safe! I love you!" she called after him as he made his way out the door.

He mounted his motorcycle and waved to her through the window before pulling away. He pulled into the parking lot at the building he worked out of and made his way to his boss's office. Cloud knocked on the open doorframe and waited for the blond man to look up. He ushered the other man inside and he took a seat, shifting uncomfortably for a minute.

His boss cracked a smirk and said, "So, didja do it, kid? Finally pop the question to yer lady?"

Cloud shook his head slowly. "No, I didn't, Cid… I never will, either."

Cid raised an eyebrow. "Something happen b'tween you two?"

The younger man pushed his sleeve up to show the black scars now on his arm. "Only this."

"What the hell…?"

"It's called geostigma. It's a rare, non-contagious, fatal illness."

"Fatal…?"

"Yeah. I'm dying, Cid."

He reached up to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, holy shit. I never 'spected that…"

"Neither did I. Can you do me a favor?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Since I'm still an employee, I get funeral benefits, right?"

"I'd guess so… I don' know any of that shit."

"Can you make sure it all goes straight to Tifa? As an anonymous check?"

"Sayin' your goodbyes already?"

"I… I couldn't tell her. She deserves better than that."

"Yer a damn fool, boy. You don't think Tifa wants to know? You don' think she has the _right_ to know?"

"Of course she does! But… I just… She's been so happy lately… I see her smile and all my problems just fly out the window… Please, promise me you'll take care of her, Cid. You're the only one I can trust."

He grunted and leaned back in his chair, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket despite the 'No Smoking' sign on the wall. "'Cause it's you and Tifa, I'll do what I can. I'm sure Shera'll help."

"Thanks, Cid. I better go." He stood and made his way out to the lockers for employees to use, entering the code on his and opening it. He pulled out all the pictures of Tifa he had taped to the inside of the door and tucked them all in his bag with the utmost care before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. He sat down on the bench on the opposite wall and set to work, writing out a farewell to Tifa. He felt tears start to prick at his eyes as he wrote the words that he knew would break her beautiful heart.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to, but as the last paragraph, he found himself writing, _'Come back to our bridge three years from now.'_ He blinked, staring at the words, wondering how he'd work that out. No doubt he'd be dead before one year had passed. Maybe he could get Cid to do him another favor. He signed the letter and sealed it inside an envelope before tucking it in his jacket pocket.

He walked back outside and mounted his motorcycle, making his way down the street and pausing when he saw the local mailman parked outside a neighborhood home. Pulling up to the curb, he waved a hand to get the dark-haired man's attention. "Hey, Angeal!" he called as he held up his letter. "Got room for one more?"

Angeal made his way down the sidewalk with a smile. "Of course, Cloud. What do you need?"

He held out the letter that was addressed, simply, _'Tifa.'_ "It's a letter for Tifa, but I don't want her to know it's from me until she reads it. Just treat it like a regular letter, okay?"

"Ah… A secret love letter? Are you finally proposing to her?"

He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. "Not quite that just yet, but, yeah, something like a love letter."

Angeal gave him a curious look. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good."

Cloud shook his head. "Not really. I've been feeling a little under the weather lately."

"Ah, I see." He clapped him on the shoulder and said, "I hope you feel better. Take care."

"I will, thanks. You, too."

He nodded and accepted the letter before tucking it into his mailbag. "Have a good day. Promise me you'll head home if you feel worse?"

"I have to work. I really can't afford to take any time off."

"Ah. Well, take it easy, you hear?"

"Of course. Take care, Angeal, and thanks for getting that letter."

"You know I don't mind. I better run off, now. I don't want the whole neighborhood to be late with their mail."

"Yeah… I better go, too. Packages to deliver and all."

"Right. See you around, Cloud."

He nodded and kick-started his motorcycle again, taking off in the direction of his first delivery. A few hours later, he finished up, drove back to his office building, and parked in the very back of the garage, hoping that if Tifa came by, she wouldn't see his bike there. He walked back to the locker room and opened the locker where he'd stashed all his things. He pulled off his shirt and glanced over his arm, scowling at the black scars spreading to the back of his hand and up his shoulder. Pulling on a different shirt, he wandered over to the bench and dropped down, hoping to catch some sleep.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of two voices talking. One was the gruff sound of Cid's voice and the other was the sweet and gentle tone of Tifa's. Cloud choked on his own spit when he heard the sadness in her voice, "Please, Cid, do you know anything? Anything at all?"

His voice sounded back. "I'm sorry, Tifa. 'S far as I know, he got off of work an' went home. I'll call you right away if I see him around here."

Cloud sat up, silently grabbing his bag and slipping out the side of the building. He sat down by the dumpster to hide from the view of the door and held his bag on his lap, thinking, _What the hell am I doing? I'm hiding from Tifa! Tifa! The one woman I swore I would never leave alone and promised to her brother and father that I would never make her cry! God, I hate myself… I love her, but… She deserves a man who can take care of her, not one that'll die and leave her alone._

He caught the sight of someone coming out the same door he had just moments ago and glanced around his hiding place to see Tifa come out. She looked up at the sky and reached in her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and skimming it before bursting into tears. Cloud felt that ever-familiar feeling of being punched in the stomach overtake him as he forced down his instinct to rush out to her and hold her in his arms. One glance at the black ooze staining his sleeve reminded him that he needed to let her go so she could move on.

She tucked the paper—his letter, he realized—back into her pocket and slowly started to walk down to the parking lot before climbing into a red sedan. Cloud caught sight of the driver and felt mildly relieved that at least she had Vincent, her brother, to go to. The sedan left and he climbed out of his hiding spot, slipping inside the building. He made his way to Cid's office and knocked on the doorframe. The older man looked up and shock came over his features at the sight of the man in his office. "An' where the hell're you last night? Tifa came in here, sobbing her eyes out, sayin' she got a letter that said you weren't comin' home. Care to explain?"

He looked away and replied, "She needs to move on. She can't live her life stuck on me."

"You stupid little bastard… Is that black shit on your arm messin' with your head, too? Can't you see the woman loves you? She jus' wants to see you and know you're okay."

"But I'm _not_ okay, Cid. I'm dying. Do you hear me? I'm _dying._ I'd never forgive myself if she went the rest of her life without giving love with another man a second thought."

"You know damn well that she won't if she thinks you just ran away. If she knows you're dying and if she _knows_ what you want her to do, then she'll do it, boy. The woman loves you, kid. Don't waste it."

"Cid, she's only twenty-years-old… Not even completely a woman. She shouldn't have to watch me die. I can't put her through that."

Cid sat back in his chair as he gave Cloud a cross look. "You have any idea how frickin' selfish you just sounded?"

Cloud slowly glanced up. "What do you mean?"

"You only don't want her with you because you don't want her to see you weakening. You don't want her to know that the man she fell in love with and would give anything for wasn't invincible. Instead, you'd rather she remembered you as a cold-hearted little bastard."

"You just don't-" Cloud cut off and reached across himself to grab his arm, clinging to it as the pain exploded again. He fell forward out of his chair and landed on his knees, gasping for breath as his body convulsed.

Cid slowly stood, absently reaching out without a clue as to what to do. As quickly as it had started, Cloud's seizure ended and he slowly pulled himself back to the chair. He took deep breaths and managed, "I'm sorry, Cid… I'll clean that up…" He gestured vaguely to the black stains on the dirty tile floor before slumping over in the chair.

Only two weeks later, Cloud found himself stumbling into Cid's office again and clinging to the doorframe for support. His bangs were matted to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were glazed over after his latest attack as he blearily raised them to meet his boss's. "Cid… I don't think I can work anymore… I can barely see, let alone drive…"

Cid nodded, taking note of the black marks now working their way up Cloud's neck and chin. "Okay, kid. Take care of yourself. You were technically an employee as long as you could, so I'll see to it that Tifa gets your benefits. I looked it up, too. It only lasts about six months, but it'll be enough for her to figure out where to go. If all loss fails, she can stay with me an' Shera."

He struggled for his breath and whispered, too weak to raise his voice any higher, "Can you help me to the hospital?"

"Of course, boy. Come with me."

Cid helped him out to his beat-up old pick-up and into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side. Cloud clutched his bag to him, knowing the only traces of Tifa he'd ever see again were inside.

He passed out cold and when he woke, he was sitting in a plush white bed in a white and green hospital gown, his left arm bandaged up to absorb the ooze. He glanced down at his wrist to see a yellow check-in bracelet with his name and birthdate on it fastened to his right wrist. He looked up slowly as the door opened and a woman in a white coat walked in with a smile. "Ah, I see you're up!"

Cloud managed a weak nod and asked, "Who are you…?"

"I'm Doctor Lucrecia Crescent. How are you feeling?"

He glanced down at his arm and back up at her. "Not the best."

"I see. We'll do all we can to make sure you're comfortable. Is there anyone you want us to call?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I…" He jumped up a sitting position in alarm and glanced through the room. "Where's my bag?"

"Easy, easy…" She walked over and pressed her palms to his shoulders, easing him down to the pillows. "Your friend is sitting in the waiting room with it. He said you were holding onto it for dear life, so there must be something important in there. He stayed to make sure you got settled and to see to it that you got your belongings where you wanted them."

He eased down into the pillows. "I see… Thank you. Can I talk to him?"

"Of course! If you need anything, just press this button." She slipped a small device into his right hand that reminded him of a bomb trigger from TV shows.

"Thanks."

"Right. I'll see to it that your friend gets in here, Mr. Strife."

His head lolled over as he glanced out the wide window. "Just Cloud…"

"I see. Then I'm just Lucrecia. I'll go let him know."

Cloud sat there in silence, waiting, until a knock sounded on the door and Cid walked in, holding Cloud's messenger bag. "Hey, kid. How you doin'?"

He reached out with his good hand and Cid handed him the bag. Cloud opened it and dug around, pulling out the pictures he had of Tifa and him, smiling and laughing. Finally, he pulled out the velvet box and opened it to look at the ring inside.

Cid observed him, silently pulling up a chair next to him. "So you were gonna do it, huh?"

Cloud nodded slowly. "Yeah… I bought this almost two months ago… I wanted to give it to her, but I lost my nerve… And then _this_ started…" He raised his bandaged arm to show what he meant.

He sighed loudly. "Yeah, I get it. I still think you're a damn fool for cuttin' her off."

"Please, promise me you won't say anything to her about this."

"Cloud-"

"_Promise me,_ Cid."

He threw his hands up in the air. "Alright. Fine. I promise. Ya happy? You just successfully broke your lady's heart."

"I broke it the moment this all started. But it's better this way. She'll recover and she'll find someone else to love."

"Whatever. You want me to stay?"

"You have a job to do. I won't stop you. Cid, can I ask you a favor?"

"That'd depend."

"When you walk out today, please don't come back. You've been a great friend and boss to me, but I asked you not to tell Tifa about me and I know it'll only get harder to keep it a secret as I get worse."

"You wanna go through this shit alone?"

He averted his eyes, slowly flexing his marred fingers. "If that's what it takes, then yes."

"Alright, fine. Be that way. You know my number if you want some company."

"Thanks, Cid. I don't deserve friends like you."

He paused on his way out the door. "No, you really don't."

Cloud looked back down at the photographs and the ring on his lap as his friend walked out of the room. He picked through and pulled one picture from the bottom out, holding it up to look at it. The wide smile on his nineteen-year-old face looked like a foreign memory now. He slowly trailed the face of the beautiful teenager sitting on his back piggyback-style with a glob of sticky cotton candy in her hand and the bright upturn of her lips made something in his heart ache.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm and quickly pushed his precious memories to the side so they wouldn't be ruined by the blackness. The fit ended and he felt himself fade out to unconsciousness again.

His dreams were filled with memories of he and Tifa through their many years together. They'd been friends all their lives until the day in middle school when he'd shyly kissed her cheek. The smile that had spread on her face was the first of many bright smiles he'd seen. After that, they'd started dating, becoming even more inseparable. They were always together as often as they could be. They went to each others' houses for holidays and everyone in town knew the two of them were made for each other.

Their relationship blossomed into an actual one when they'd started high school and reached the point of going to dances together and making special plans for Valentine's Day. On one such day, the year he'd been a senior and she'd been a junior, they had taken their blossoming love to the ultimate level in the backseat of her father's SUV.

After they both graduated, they moved in together, not even hesitating to get one bed to share. As far as their parents knew, though, it went just as far as their afternoon naps together on the couch or out in the sunlit fields. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be married someday and starting a family.

One of his favorite memories came to the surface, the one of their birthday tradition. Twice every year, once on May third and once on August eleventh, they always met out on 'their' bridge. It was a small, rustic red bridge that they'd discovered during one of their many walks through the woods. It looked kind of old and while the path surrounding it was still there, it didn't look to get much use. They'd never told anyone else of it and it had always been their little secret. Whenever one of them wanted to meet without their parents knowing, they always referred to it as 'the place.' They always knew what it meant and that was all that mattered.

His body burst into a painful throbbing and he jerked awake, leaning forward into a slightly crouching position while clutching at his arm. Two sturdy hands grabbed at his arm, attempting to help him, and a voice shouted, "H-hey, now! Calm down!"

The episode only lasted a minute and he fell back into the pillows again. His first thought was that the pictures were no longer in his lap where he'd left them and he started searching frantically for them. The same voice spoke while pushing him back, "Easy… I just framed them and set them at the table at the end of your bed. You can easily see them from here and they won't be in any danger of getting stuff on them from the spasms. The ring is on your bedside table where you can still reach it."

Cloud finally relaxed, just realizing that the photos of his beloved were right where the man had said. He eased down into the pillows and reached over to pick up the ring and held it over his heart before looking up at the stranger. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who are you?"

The raven-haired man grinned. "I would be none other than Zack Fair!"

"And…? Are you a doctor?"

"Nope! I just come here and give people company. I volunteer to come down and make sure nobody's alone in this place for too long. It gets sad and lonely. Doctor Crescent said that you didn't want them to call anyone and that a friend wasn't going to be coming back. She asked me to come in and make sure you were comfortable."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm dying and I don't need to have anyone getting sad over me."

He pouted. "You know, that's one hell of a depressing attitude you got there."

He glanced briefly at him before turning his eyes back to the ring in the velvet box in his hands. When he stayed silent, Zack slowly asked, "Is that her in the pictures?"

Cloud's eyes never left the stone as he slowly nodded. "I… never got to give it to her." He caught motion out of the corner of his eye and looked over as Zack stood and gently lifted a picture in his hands.

He studied it for a moment before setting it back down. "She's beautiful. What happened to her?"

"What makes you think anything did?"

"She's not here with you, is she?"

"She… I left her alone without telling her." He sighed, expecting the same lecture Cid had given him.

"I see. I won't judge you. I only just met you. I can't say what you should've done when I let my own fiancée slip away."

Cloud glanced over at him and asked without meaning to, "What happened…?"

He sighed and sat down. "Nothing I could prevent. She died to save another life, though. She was a paramedic for the fire department. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was caught in the blast, but she didn't die right away. I came to the hospital as soon as I heard, but I was too late… She died before I could get here. I felt horrible. What she must've gone through without anyone here with her… I made a vow that no one else would ever have to go through that as long as I could do anything about it and I volunteered here."

"That was very noble of you."

"I just hope I'm being a help to all these people here."

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, breaking it now and then to get to know one another better. Finally, visiting hours ended and Zack went home. Cloud sat in the room alone, looking over his pictures of his beautiful angel until the sedative administered to his I.V. kicked in and he fell asleep.

The next morning, Cloud woke to find Zack already there with a handheld game in his hands. "Zack…"

The other man raised a finger to silence him. "Hang on a sec. This boss is a nasty little bitch." He stayed silent for a minute, biting his lip as he concentrated on the game. "Oh… Oh… Damn! Not Heartless Angel, you little freak! Dammit, come on, come on… Get that X-Potion out… Crap, I'm dead." He hit the power switch and tucked it into his pocket. "So! How are you doing this morning?"

Cloud shifted his shoulders into a shrug. "I didn't have any fits overnight, if that's what you're asking."

"Actually, it's been two days. You've been asleep for quite awhile."

"Mm…"

"…What's her name?"

"Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

"That's a nice name. Personally, I think Tifa Strife sounds better."

"Me, too."

"If you called her, you could probably have a hospital wedding. I think they still do those."

He shook his head. "No… I left her like that so she wouldn't be caught on me. So she'd move on."

"I can understand that, I guess. So! What do you want to do today?"

"What else? Sit here and wait to die."

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that! You should be having fun! Goofing off and spending your last days doing everything you never got to do!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Jump out of a plane, water ski, swim with dolphins, sing karaoke, get drunk off your ass…"

"What makes you think I haven't done any of those?"

"I don't know. You just don't strike me as the adventurous type."

"I _have_ gone swimming with dolphins and I've been drunk off my ass, too. Tifa's and my families went up to Costa del Sol to get a vacation. Money was tight in both of our families, so we didn't get those often. Anyway, Tifa and I shared a hotel room and we'd gotten a bottle of tequila and drank almost the whole thing. When we woke up, we- Well, let's just say I was glad we were in a locked hotel room and no one else had a key."

Zack snorted. "I'd be curious to hear the full extent of that story someday."

A slow smirk crossed Cloud's face at the memory. "All I'll say for now is that I _think_ we may have started to play strip Jenga."

"How does _that_ work?"

"Beats me."

He started laughing. "Ah, man. Looks like I was wrong. You've had quite the adventurous life, haven't you?"

His smirk slowly transitioned to a soft smile as his mind filled with all his memories of Tifa. "I'm not sure 'adventurous' is the word to use, but it's been a good life."

Zack leaned back in his chair. "You have any regrets?"

Cloud sighed and leaned back in his pillows. "Two. The first being that I had this damned disease in the first place."

He was silent for a bit before prompting, "And the other…?"

"That I was too much of a coward to tell Tifa the whole truth. She had the right…"

His hand slipped into his pocket and he held his phone towards the younger man. "It's not too late, you know."

He shook his head. "Yes, it is." His eyes moved up to meet the other man's for moment. "Zack, would you do me a huge favor?"

"Find Tifa Should-Be-Strife and bring her here?"

"No, not quite."

"Then what?"

"I… wrote her a farewell letter, telling her that I wouldn't be coming home and that I still loved her—and always would—but that she should move on and find a man who could give her everything she deserved."

"Okay…"

"I don't know what came over me, but at the end of the letter, I asked her to go to our special place in three years. I didn't say why or what would happen, but I was hoping, if you don't mind, that maybe you could go and explain what happened to her."

"Three years…?"

"From September twenty-first."

"I think I can mark my calendar. Where's this 'special place'?"

"There's this little bridge out in the forest on Orson. It's a small little country road. If you bring a map tomorrow, I'll mark it for you."

"Alright."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I mean, I'm asking you to tell my girlfriend and-" He held up the ring for inspection. "-would-be fiancée that I'd be dead. That's kind of a heavy burden."

Zack sat back in his chair and stroked his chin for a moment. "Yeah, it is, but if I can help her find peace, then I don't mind. It's better to have closure than to wonder forever, you know?"

"Thanks, I… I really appreciate it."

"No problem! You'll have to remind me of the day and place, though."

Cloud nodded slowly and fell back against the pillows. "I… I can't thank you enough."

He shook his head and grinned. "Actually, there is something you can do for me."

He raised his eyes back to the other man's and asked, "What is it?"

His grin only got wider. "When you get to the Lifestream, say 'hi' to my fiancée. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough."

"I think I can do that."

"Thanks, man!"

Months passed and Cloud barely noticed. It only seemed as if the pain was worsening, no matter the changing of the seasons out the window. Winter came and went, but he didn't even perceive the change. Zack was there the whole time, standing by and keeping him company, sometimes just sitting there in silence.

The snow finally melted and Cloud kept his eyes on the photographs of Tifa, never wanting to let them out of his sight when the doctors came for tests. The blackness had spread from his left arm, neck, and upper torso all the way across his body to mar the other arm and left leg.

Zack came in one morning when Cloud was already awake, pushing a wheelchair with a grin. "Hey, man, guess what?"

Cloud slowly turned to face him, no longer really caring what happened. "What?"

His smile widened. "I got the doctor's permission to take you outside for a bit! It'll do you good to get some fresh air now that the snow's all gone. C'mon, I'll help you into the chair."

"Zack, I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to."

"Oh, come on! It's, what, March eighteenth already? The weather's beautiful!"

He turned to face Zack, moving slowly as a combined effect of the bandages wrapped around his neck and jaw and the pain itself. "Zack, I could die today."

"Exactly why you should get outside. Come on!"

Zack pulled the chair over to the bed and picked up an extra blanket and set it up inside. He lowered the side rail and started to help Cloud out of the bed and into the chair. Cringing in pain, the blond fought back a scream as he was seated. Zack grabbed another blanket from the side and unfolded it before setting it across his lap.

He grinned and grabbed the handles of the chair before saying, "Don't worry, man, there're nurses stationed everywhere outside. If another episode happens, they'll be right there to help."

"Mm…" he mumbled, groaning as they went over a bump. They continued on outside and Cloud watched as they passed by other patients, doctors, and nurses. Finally, natural light came into view in his right eye, his left blocked by the bandages concealing his geostigma. Zack pushed him along paved paths in seemingly random directions, finally coming to a stop under a cherry blossom in full bloom. Setting the brake on the wheelchair, he walked around it and sat on the bench next to him so they were facing each other.

He grinned and set his arm across the back of the wooden seat. "So, it's not that bad out here, is it?"

Cloud slowly strained his right arm to reach up and finger the pink blossoms. "They were Tifa's favorite."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "The blossoms?"

"Yeah."

"They were Aerith's favorite, too. I think it was because they were pink, though."

He managed a small snort, then immediately grasped at his chest in pain. "Damn…"

Zack stood and gently set a hand on his shoulder to help him relax. "It hurts?"

He hummed a sound of affirmation and tried to calm his breathing. "I'm okay, Zack. For now."

He sat back down and shook his head slowly. "I still can't believe you left your girlfriend behind. I mean, from the stories you've told me, she would've been the perfect person to have around at a time like this."

He fondled the picture resting on his lap. "No… She's too kind. She would've smiled and tried to cheer me up, but the second she got home, she would've taken all the blame, pain, and anger out on herself. She's too caring to let anyone know she's hurting. I love her for that. She trusted me enough to tell what was bothering her, but she'd hide it if I was suffering."

"Mm… She's too perfect, eh?"

"Yeah. She's one of those 'can't live with her, can't live without her' types. I love her so much, but I…"

He reached out and gently set a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry, man. We've been through this before. I understand and I promise I'll tell her everything in three years."

"Thanks. It really means a lot, you know."

"Just remember to talk to Aerith when you see her, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I will. Don't worry about that."

They sat in silence for a long moment, peacefully taking in the fresh spring air for a long moment before Cloud finally asked, "…Zack?"

He rolled his head to the side to face him. "Yeah?"

"Have you… seen her…?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You mean Tifa? Only in the pictures you have."

"No, I mean Aerith. Have you seen her since…?"

A light of understanding entered his eyes as he looked up at the sky. "Ohh… Yeah, I have. Every night in my dreams and sometimes when I go to her grave and stuff. I feel her with me almost all the time. She talks to me sometimes, too. Tells me that she's happy to see me getting on and that I should keep up all the smiles."

"Mm…"

He shifted his gaze to watch Cloud for a moment before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think…? Do you think I'd be able to see Tifa?"

"I don't see why not. I'm a firm believer that those in the Lifestream stay around to watch us after they pass on. If nothing else, you'd be able to watch her and make sure she was safe."

"Good. I just want to know that she's happy…"

"I can understand that."

Two days later, Cloud and Zack sat back in the blindingly white room. The young blond lay back in his bed, staring at the pictures of his beloved girlfriend at the end of his bed. Zack silently stood and picked up the profile shot of Tifa's smiling face and handed it to him.

Cloud weakly reached out to take it and touched her face gently. The black ooze started to seep through the bandages and all he did was stare at it for a long moment until the pain struck.

Zack reached out to take the picture from him to keep it from the pus, but Cloud shook his head and clutched it to his chest. The explosive agony crested throughout his body and two salty tears drifted down his cheeks.

He held the picture more tightly as his shoulders shook and the blackness dripped out of the corner of his mouth, leaving an awful taste like tar in his mouth. His tongue formed a single word around the tainted saliva. "Tifa…"

As quickly as it had started, the pain stopped and he fell back in the pillows, still holding the picture. The sun shone brightly through the window and lit his youthful face marred by poison as Zack walked over to arrange his pillows more comfortably. He tucked the picture into the crook of his arm and sighed.

He never woke up.

Cloud Tempest Strife, age twenty-one, passed away at nine-thirty-seven a.m. on March twentieth, 2007.

……

His arms met with her before she even knew where she was. Her ruby red eyes looked up to see his face, her vision blurred by tears. "Cloud…?"

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips, eight long years since he had last spoken to her at his grave. "Tifa, you shouldn't be here," he whispered to her hair, "You're too young…"

Her arms wrapped around him then, pulling him as close as she could. "You were younger than me…"

He lifted her and carried her farther back from the entry point, heading towards a secluded corner in the swirling green realm. "But I was ill."

Her eyes suddenly snapped up towards him and she looked around frantically. "Storm!" she called and pulled out of his arms, turning to examine the people walking in. "Storm!"

Cloud grabbed her forearms to get her to face him. "Tifa. Calm down. Storm's not here. He's fine."

Tifa looked up at him with wide eyes, her hands still shaking in his. "What do you mean? He was in the car with me! He-!"

"Tifa. Look." He swept one hand across a green tendril and the image appeared of a hospital room. A young, ten-year-old, spiky-haired blond lay in the bed, a cast on one arm and a few bandages here and there. Around him, Vincent, Zack, Tifa's parents, Cloud's single mother, Cid, and his wife, Shera, all stood in the room.

Tifa looked down on the scene, watching as her friends and family spoke amongst themselves, "What will we tell him?" "The poor boy never knew his father and now this happens…" "Gods, I hope Tifa's okay with Cloud…"

Cloud licked his lips and watched her expression. "You see, Tifa? He's just fine. Our friends will be there to raise him and we'll be here to watch out for him."

Her eyes slowly moved back to his face. "But… But… The car… It came straight at us… He was right next to me..."

Cloud slowly looked away. "I… watched it start to happen. I saw it. I saw the car coming and acted before I could stop myself. I went to the plane of the living and shielded him. I'm already dead, so it didn't hurt me at all, but I saved him. He can live his life out now."

Tifa threw her arms around him and held on tight. "Thank you, Cloud."

He returned her embrace, more so just happy to hold her than anything else. "He's my son, too. My only regret is that I couldn't save you both."

"It's okay, Cloud… as long as we're together… I just wish we could be alive to be with Storm and to help him grow… as a family."

He gave her smile and held her hand. "Here, come with me." He turned and started walking, pulling her with him down various pathways.

……

Zack stood in the hospital room, watching the young son of his friends sleep in peace. He cricked his neck to stretch it out and froze at the sight by the window. There, under the light of the afternoon sun, stood the proud parents of Storm Lockhart-Strife, returned to their prime after death. They stood still, watching their son with their arms linked behind each other's back and gentle smiles on their faces.

The raven-haired man gave a smile of his own at the sight, glad to see Cloud free of the blackness that had plagued him and Tifa scot-free from the crash that had ended her life.

His eyebrows went straight up and his throat went dry as a young brunette walked in the room and paused by the bed, gently checking the boy's pulse. He grinned as his fiancée looked up and gave him a bright smile of her own. She spoke, her ethereal voice reaching only his ears, "Don't worry, Zack. I'll take care of them."

Cloud's spirit looked up at that. "Geez, Aerith. Way to kill the moment."

A giggle escaped her lips and Zack gave a short chuckle of his own, pausing when the rest of the live people in the room gave him an odd look. Aerith giggled again. "No one else can see us, silly. They're still mourning Tifa's death."

Tifa leaned into Cloud and sighed. "I'm still not used to this… Death is so… strange."

Her lover pulled her closer. "And yours was so sudden, too…But you felt less, pain, right?"

She closed her eyes and turned away slightly as she said, "I don't really remember… Just a bright flash and then I was in Cloud's arms."

He took a slow step forward, gently leading Tifa over to their son. The brunette sat on the edge of the bed, without sinking into the mattress, and reached out to tousle her son's hair. Cloud walked over and stood next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding Storm's hand with the other.

His eyes fluttered open and widened as he registered the sight of his mother at a younger age and a man who looked exactly like himself but older. He swallowed and slowly sat up while all the people he'd known as friends and family came forward with questions like, "Are you okay?" and "How do you feel?"

He ignored them and reached towards his parents, asking, "Mom? Dad?"

The other adults looked around in confusion while Zack simply smiled, Aerith standing beside him. Cloud reached out and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm sorry, Storm. I'm sorry I never got to know you as your father… Rest assured, though. Your mom and I are going to do everything we can from where we are."

The boy focused his blue eyes on his mother and swallowed. "Mom…? Are you…? Did you…?"

She leaned forward and hugged her son, pulling him to her while whispering, "I love you, Storm. I'm so sorry… Please, don't lose hope. You have your whole life ahead of you…"

Salty tears formed in the child's eyes and her quickly brushed them away with his healthy arm. "Mom… I'll miss you…"

Cloud walked around the bed and sat down opposite Tifa. "Don't worry, Storm. We'll be with you every step of your life. You'll never be alone, okay?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at the father he'd never known. "O-okay, Dad."

A smile crossed the elder blond's face. "I'm glad. Even though I wasn't there for you in life, I'll always be here and I'll always be your dad."

Storm shifted from his mother to throw a one-armed hug around his dad. Tifa moved with him to hug the both of them and Cloud wrapped an arm around each of them. The small, broken family stayed together, embracing one another while their friends and family watched the young boy move and speak with nothingness.

* * *

*BlinkBlink* Okay, that's the end… Wahhh!

Special thanks to fragmentsofmemories16 for the ending. I was going to end it on his death, but she gave me the idea of having them reunite in the Lifestream. So blame her for Tifa's death. :P

Review?

-Valk


	8. Russian Roulette

**Title**: Russian Roulette  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst  
**Inspired By**: Russian Roulette  
**Artist**: Rihanna  
**Summary**: The end draws near.  
**A/N**: Damn, I need help. Posting this in a folder called 'Fluff'? Holy hell, do I need help. It didn't seem quite dark enough to earn an M rating, though. Hope it doesn't drive you guys insane and, please, don't hunt me down and kill me. Yet.

* * *

Her fingers quivered as she took the cold metal in her hand and slowly pointed it to her head. The bulky man to her left gave a laugh as she squeezed her eyes shut. She took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. A 'click' sounded in her ear and she sighed, carefully sliding the revolver across the steel table.

Blue eyes met with hers as the man across from her picked it up and pointed it towards himself. The escaped prisoner that happened to find them and make a game of their lives held his much larger firearm closer, prompting them to play his game. Cloud inhaled and shook his head. "What's the point of this? You're just going to shoot us if we don't do what you want. Why should we go through this?"

He thrust his gun closer and shouted, "Because I said so!" With a grin, he pressed his weapon to Tifa's knee. "If you don't, I'll hurt you within an inch of death. Make you suffer. Play my game and you can die painlessly."

She looked up at him with fire burning angrily in her eyes. "Why us? What did we do to you?"

Another laugh escaped his throat as he said, "Because I found you and I felt like playing. I believe it was your turn, blondie," he said to Cloud, still keeping his gun on Tifa's tied-down kneecap.

He nodded slowly and whispered to her, "I love you." Squeezing the trigger, he winced when the click sounded. "I'm sorry, Tifa," he hissed before handing the gun back to her.

She shook her head back and forth. "Don't be, Cloud. This isn't your fault." Raising the gun again, she took her second turn and blinked the tears back when nothing happened.

Cloud took the gun and fired the fourth round towards his skull. Again, nothing happened. Four clicks. Only two chances left. Tifa took the gun back, taking a deep breath as she glanced towards her husband. If the last shot was the loaded one, he could feign at the last second and take out their captor. She could take her chances now, but if it wasn't, they'd both be dead. She could potentially save Cloud by following along. He might be spared if she died.

Easier said than done, she realized. You see so many lovers sacrificing themselves in selfless ways in all the movies. Why was it so hard now? She loved Cloud and, if she could save his life, then she shouldn't hesitate. There were only two shots left. Was it too much to ask for that it be the last one that was loaded? She'd been pretty lucky through her life so far.

When she was only eight, she won a junior martial arts tournament unexpectedly. She'd had two of the best, loyal friends imaginable. She'd had several colleges offer her a free ride. She'd met an incredible man and married young. She opened a bar and grill restaurant and ran it successfully. She'd been planning to bring up the subject of maybe having kids that night.

But now, this had happened and death had come so suddenly. She was trained in several forms of martial arts and was more than capable when the two men had burst through the door, searching for a safe house from the police. Cloud was a military officer still on a three-month leave for their wedding and some time afterwards. They shouldn't have had a problem defending themselves from such brute attackers. But one slip-up on her part had led to this after Cloud had managed to kill the intruder's sidekick.

Now, she squeezed her eyes shut and made a kiss motion towards her husband before pulling down on the trigger. All she heard was a loud 'bang,' her name being called out, and a laugh before her world, her _life_, ended.

* * *

Phew… Darkness… I wrote this one sitting and only re-read it once. Please don't chew me out for any errors.

Review?

-Valk


	9. Her

**Title**: Her  
**Author**: Valk  
**Rating**: G  
**W****arnings**: None  
**Word Count**: 220  
**Prompt**: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: pregnancy – She looked good like this.  
**A/N**: I wrote this for the last round of Springkink in July and finally remembered to upload it here. I know I fail.

...

He stood around the corner, watching her as she selected fresh fruit from the market vendors. He had to admit, she still looked beautiful. After years of battle and heartbreak, her inner strength pulled through and, now look at her, she was starting a family.

Rude continued to watch as the blond walked up to her with a sack of purchased goods over his shoulder. He leaned in to kiss the brunette and the Turk felt his stomach drop. He knew Cloud and Tifa Strife were happily married, but that didn't make his love for her any easier to forget. Strife had caused her pain in the past, but if she could forgive him and happily bear his child, then Rude decided he could disregard his jealousy and be happy for them.

The blond glanced straight in his direction, eyes narrowed, while Tifa continued to shift through the fruit. Rude simply nodded, showing his peaceful intentions. He knew if she wasn't able to, then Hojo's fodder could easily protect her, but still he vowed to stay nearby if she ever needed help.

Goddess, how many times he'd wished she would look at him the way she looked at Strife. If only it were he… He slowly turned and backed into the alleyway. Perhaps in the next life. Perhaps she would be his in the next life.


End file.
